


Хроники Лондиниума

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И вот мы с Кисой разговорились на тему slave!AU...</p><p>Знакомьтесь: Лондиниум, из которого римляне ушли попозже, чем в нашей истории, и который существует в мире, где магов априори продают в рабство.<br/>Настоящим фиком я передаю пламенный привет "Спартаку" и "Драгон Эйджу"))</p><p>Апд. Да и "Голодным играм" тоже)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Мало какое место Джек так сильно не любил, как рабский рынок. Хотя так сразу этого по нему было и не сказать: посетителем он тут был довольно регулярным. А каменное выражение лица окружающие обычно списывали на особенности характера.

Но прямо сейчас по Джеку было заметно, что он рад: потому что наконец-то можно было уехать. Такая смена настроений тоже никого не удивляла, многие спешили домой, проверить в деле свои приобретения. Джек же просто выдыхал и поздравлял себя с тем, что опять удержался и не порушил тут всё к дьяволу.

Если бы это ещё что-то дало…

Джек мотнул головой и напомнил себе, что надо сосредоточиться на дороге домой. И на… приобретениях. На первом – потому что всё-таки поездка на повозке не была для него привычным средством передвижения. На втором – потому что он всё-таки представить не мог, что чувствовали сейчас эти люди, и не хотел ещё сильнее их пугать.

Он обернулся через плечо, и в ответ на него посмотрели пять пар глаз. Лукас, сидевший у дальнего бортика, меланхолично вертел в руках нож и по сторонам не оглядывался, но Джек знал, что он следит за каждым движением купленных им людей. Вот Лукас, конечно, их пугал; но без него было не обойтись. В конце концов, получилось бы крайне глупо, если бы именно в этот момент они сбежали или хотя бы попытались.

Правда, Джек был почти уверен, что в такой ситуации справился бы и сам. Ошейники гасили магию, да и, даже если их снять, посреди города он бы ещё посмотрел, кто выйдет победителем.

\- Мы скоро будем на вилле, - объявил он, чтобы дать этой пятёрке хоть какую-то информацию. – Там вас осмотрит доктор.

На беглый взгляд, для большинства это была чистая формальность: хотя бы перед торгами с рабами старались обращаться хорошо, чтобы не сбить цену. Беспокоил Джека только один: худой мужчина, прожигавший его сейчас взглядом из-под спутанной светлой чёлки. Губа у него была разбита, под глазом переливался синяк, и Джек знал, что под робой, которые Лукас раздал всем прежде, чем приковать внутри повозки, тоже полно ссадин.

Джек знал, с кем неожиданно свела его судьба, и знал, что этого человека всегда приводят в пример, когда говорят о том, почему магов надо держать в рабстве. На удивление, за него запросили приличную цену: по слухам, знал и умел он многое. Только вот совсем не был расположен пускать эти знания и умения на пользу своим хозяевам, зато во вред – запросто. Его перепродавали уже не в первый раз, но Джек искренне удивился, когда увидел его имя сегодня в списке: в основном, тому, что его притащили на рынок, а не убили.

Вероятность того, что это сделает уже следующий владелец или владелица, не желающие становиться посмешищем, была довольно велика, так что эти торги Джек пообещал себе выиграть. И выиграл, хотя Лукас ворчал, что за такую цену можно было приобрести троих, а не одного, тем более с таким ворохом связанных с ним проблем.

Именно сплошные проблемы и обещал сейчас Джеку взгляд Джона Константина, наследственного мага, которому из-за его природы никогда не светила свободная жизнь.

Джек не считал себя человеком, подверженным влиянию страстей, но этот уклад жизни он ненавидел, иначе не скажешь, страстно. В мире хватало разных способностей, с которыми рождались или которые приобретали в течение жизни; но именно магия была поставлена вне закона. За то, что не подчинялась тем же правилам, что остальные силы вселенной – наоборот, с её помощью старались обмануть мироздание. Приверженцы этой идеи (то есть абсолютное большинство в обществе) могли часами рассказывать, какая это угроза заведённому порядку, и какой опасности все подвергнутся, если магов перестать контролировать. Ни в коем случае нельзя было предоставить их самим себе – тогда бы они наверняка обрушили небосклон, раз уже однажды потопили Атлантиду. Великая империя, где маги были как раз во главе, - ну и где она теперь?

Нет. Их можно было использовать как орудие, после долгих и тщательных расчётов, но к ним нельзя было относиться как к людям. Если бы мироздание этого хотело, оно не прокляло бы их магией.

Ушли годы на то, чтобы найти тех, кто ненавидел такие рассуждения не меньше, чем Джек. Хотя облегчением было узнать, что кто-то вообще разделяет его точку зрения.

Их трактаты-опровержения хранились за семью замками; час для публикации ещё не пробил.

Но скоро. Скоро он пробьёт.

\- Приехали, - сказал Джек, когда стражи у ворот расступились, увидев его. Лошадь неторопливо въехала во двор под лязг засовов: никому постороннему не стоило видеть то, что происходило внутри.

Они остановились, и Лукас вывел пятерых магов из повозки, отцепив общую цепь от креплений внутри, но пока что не торопясь её расковывать. Он сделал это через десять минут, когда они уже стояли в прохладе виллы, и Джек с нетерпением поглядывал на дверь во внутреннюю часть дома, гадая, что задержало доктора.

На каждом из магов всё ещё были свои кандалы, но снимать их прямо сейчас было неразумно: хотя Джек очень того хотел, он помнил про несколько поединков, которые устроили ему те, кто не успел разобраться в ситуации. Маги не заслуживали того, как с ними обращались, но, естественно, они были опасны. Как и очень многие в этом мире.

Джону Константину заметных трудов стоило держаться на ногах, и Джек сказал Лукасу:

\- Я сам отведу его к Тацу.

\- Думаешь, хорошая идея? – нахмурился Лукас.

\- Я не собираюсь снимать с него кандалы и ошейник, - пожал плечами Джек. – Устрой остальных.

Он взял Джона за плечо, и тот оскалился с явной угрозой; да, несложно было догадаться, как так получилось, что его избили прямо перед торгами.

\- Пойдём со мной, - ровно произнёс Джек.

\- А если я отвечу «нет»? – ухмыльнулся маг.

\- Это не было вопросом.

\- Кто бы сомневался…

Джек провёл его во внутреннюю часть дома; на пути им никто не попался, но это было естественно, в такую погоду обычно все находились в садах.

\- Ну, кусков тел с потолка не свисает, но это ещё ни о чём не говорит… - пробормотал Джон.

\- Что? – недоумённо посмотрел на него Джек.

Снова взгляд, обещающий все возможные неприятности разом:

\- Ничего.

Джек еле удержался, чтобы не сказать, что вообще-то рабы так обычно не разговаривают. Даже вложи он в слова максимум иронии,  вряд ли человек, которого он всё ещё держал за плечо, воспринял бы их как попытку пошутить.

Джон Константин напал на него, когда они вошли в коридор, ведущий  к комнатам Тацу, и, положа руку на сердце, Джек должен был это предвидеть. Вероятно, маг только притворялся, что шатается; сейчас рука, державшая нож у горла Джека, даже не подрагивала.

\- Ты каждый раз себя так ведёшь, когда попадаешь в новый дом? – спросил Джек, стараясь казаться спокойнее, чем себя чувствовал. Он не боялся поединков с магами – но тактика Джона была из области уличной драки, а потому вполне могла увенчаться успехом.

\- Иди к дьяволу, - снова показал зубы маг. – Никогда не играл в послушного раба и не буду. А вот во что играешь ты?

\- Ты о чём?

На этот раз Джон посмотрел на него не с желанием убить, а скорее задумавшись о его умственных способностях. Это было как-то …неожиданно.

\-  Ты что, думаешь, я о тебе не слышал? – спросил он. – Джек Хоксмур, на вилле которого никогда не бывает приёмов, поэтому никто не знает, что там внутри, регулярно покупающий рабов, но никогда их не продающий. И _почти никого из тех, кого он купил, больше никогда в Лондиниуме не видели_. Я не знаю, что за эксперименты ты здесь устраиваешь, но они закончатся прямо сейчас.

Джек моргнул.

\- У меня правда такая репутация? – растерянно поинтересовался он, на мгновенье даже забыв о ноже, давящем ему под кадыком. – Я не думал, что подумают именно _это_ …

\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что вовсе не устраиваешь массовых жертвоприношений?

Обычно Джек не рассказывал купленным магам всё сразу – во-первых, они не верили, во-вторых, даже среди них могли быть шпионы. Но сложно лгать человеку, который прижимает тебя к стене и готов перерезать тебе глотку.

\- Я освобождаю тех, кого покупаю. Но за порогом виллы эта свобода не будет никем признана – поэтому они находятся либо здесь, либо на вилле... другой моей знакомой, дальше от города. И работают вместе со мной.

Джон Константин закатил глаза:

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил в такую откровенную чушь? Да я бы выдумал историю получше, даже если б это мне приставили нож к горлу!..

Джек рисковал, когда выбросил вперёд руку и прижал перстень к замку ошейника мага: такое движение не могло быть истолковано иначе, как угроза. Джон дёрнулся, нажимая ножом – но раньше, чем завершил действие, он понял, что ошейник расстёгнут и падает.

\- Прямо здесь мне сложно что-то тебе доказать, - тихо сказал Джек, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что шея у него кровоточит. – Но, может, это убедит тебя сперва всё увидеть самому…

На этот раз Джон Константин посмотрел на него так, словно перед ним стояло персонифицированное мироздание. Этот взгляд понравился Джеку немного больше предыдущих, хотя опасностью от мага всё так же веяло.

А потом он убрал нож, сел на пол и расхохотался.

Джек нагнулся к нему, опасаясь, не идёт ли тут речь о вреде рассудку.

\- С тобой всё хорошо? – спросил он.

Джон отмахнулся, продолжая смеяться. Потом с заметным усилием перестал и, глубоко вдохнув, проговорил:

\- Я всегда знал, что где-то должен существовать кто-то ещё более сумасшедший, чем я. Просто потому, что не может же быть, что я на самом конце этой дуги. Приятно понимать, что твои ожидания всё-таки сбылись.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Извини, что не вышла встречать повозку, Джек. В кузнице задержали, - сказала Тацу, ставя на стол деревянный короб, где держала мази и порошки. Она искоса посмотрела на обоих мужчин и продолжила: - Как я понимаю, у вас не всё прошло спокойно?  
Джек убрал руку от шеи, чтобы Тацу могла оценить ущерб.  
\- Наш гость посчитал мои намерения более зловещими, чем они были на самом деле, - он перевёл взгляд на Джона, который задумчиво играл со снятыми с него кандалами. - Тацу, познакомься. Это Джон Константин.  
\- Рада знакомству, - доктор глянула куда-то ему за плечо. - Это царапина, Джек. Я тобой займусь, но после того, как осмотрю его.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Она перешла к Джону и сказала:  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- Только потому, что меня об этом так вежливо просят, - сквозь зубы проговорил маг, стягивая робу и оставаясь в брэ.  
Судя по тому, как он был напряжён, подвоха он всё ещё ждал.  
Тацу не стала ему отвечать, вместо этого быстрыми движениями ощупав все плохо выглядевшие места.  
\- Два треснутых ребра, - она нажала посильнее, и Джон заворчал от боли. - И ты решил на кого-то напасть?  
\- Что, стоило подождать, пока целых ребер не останется вообще? - хмуро спросил он. - Обычно до этого быстро доходит.  
\- Здесь тебе ничего не грозит, - терпеливо повторил Джек, но Джон Константин не обратил на него внимания - потому что в этот момент Тацу приложила ладони к его грудной клетке. И они засветились синим.  
\- Ты!.. - выдохнул он.  
\- Целительница, - кивнула она. - Магичка, конечно.  
\- Я о тебе не слышал, - нахмурился он. - А ты редкий вид. Как ты здесь очутилась?  
\- У Тацу поздно открылись способности, - заметил Джек.  
\- Она может говорить сама за себя, разве нет? - очень ровно спросил Джон, не сводя глаз с Тацу.  
\- Могу, - сказала она. - Это правда, дар открылся год назад, когда я давно путешествовала вдали от родных островов. Я слышала слухи о ком-то вроде Джека и решила его разыскать.  
\- Откуда ты?  
\- Ямато. Это на другом конце света.  
\- И что же погнало тебя из дома?  
Миналевидные глаза были непроницаемы:  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что я тебе об этом расскажу, Джон Константин? – она отняла руки от его груди: - И с основным я здесь закончила.  
Он пощупал рёбра и коротко кивнул сам себе, когда Тацу уже занялась шеей Джека.  
В этот момент вошел Лукас.  
\- Джек, я устроил их, как ты сказал... - он оценил всю картину перед ним почти мгновенно: отсутствие ошейника на Константине, кровь на Джеке и свечение от рук Тацу. - Что здесь произошло?  
\- Небольшое... недоразумение, - вздохнул Джек. Конечно, Джон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы снова вынуть нож и ненавязчиво покрутить его меж пальцев, в точности копируя жест, каким Лукас делал это в повозке.  
Тот побагровел.  
\- Что? - с вызовом спросил маг. - Внимательней смотри, куда ножи кладешь.  
\- Ты понимаешь, - жарко начал Лукас, - что уже за одно это в другом доме с тебя спустили бы шкуру?  
\- О? - приподнял брови Джон. – И что, я должен в ножки кланяться за то, что кто-то решил повести себя как человек, а не как обычно? Вот только мне начали рассказывать небылицы о порядках в этом доме…  
Лукас явно хотел продолжить, но Джек поднял руку:  
\- Он прав, Лукас. Не будем доводить до поединка, это плохая основа для доверия.  
\- Он мог тебя убить, Джек.  
\- По моему собственному недосмотру. Стоило предвидеть, что с Джоном Константином не надо вести себя так же, как с остальными.  
\- Моя слава меня опережает, - усмехнулся маг.  
\- Это правда, - согласился Джек. – Нам обоим остаётся надеяться, что не все слухи правдивы, как относительно тебя, так и относительно меня.  
\- Поверни голову, - сказала ему Тацу, смачивая тряпицу.  
Он послушался и, пока целительница промывала и смазывала ему шею, спросил Лукаса:  
\- Ты знал, что люди считают, что я приношу магов в жертву?  
\- Может быть, что-то слышал, - уклончиво ответил тот.  
\- И почему не сказал мне?  
\- У тебя и так хватает забот.  
Пока они говорили, Тацу обработала несколько глубоких ссадин на боках Джона, и тот заметил, одеваясь заново:  
\- Ну что же. Я соглашался на перемирие, пока меня не осмотрит доктор. Если мы закончили, то я хочу увидеть подтверждение сказанному.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда, пока Лукас занимается остальными, мы прогуляемся по вилле. Если Тацу разрешает, - Джек вопросительно посмотрел на неё.  
\- Разрешаю, - кивнула она. - Остальное пусть заживёт само: не те повреждения, на которые стоит тратить дар.  
Лукас выглядел так, как будто ему было, что добавить, но Джек отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- А я-то думал, что от целительницы выйду как новенький, - пробормотал Джон.  
\- Что-нибудь ещё хочешь перед тем, как пойдем? - спросил его Джек.  
\- Выпить?  
Тацу открыла другое отделение своего короба и достала бутылочку из белой глины.  
\- Почему так мало? - пожаловался Джон, глядя, как она наливает прозрачную жидкость в неглубокую чашку без ручек.  
\- Тебе на голодный желудок пока хватит, - покачала она головой. - И это не совсем вино.  
В последнем он быстро убедился сам, одним глотком осушив чашку с горчащим напитком.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался он, выдыхая. Лицо у него прояснилось.  
\- Сакэ, - она убрала бутылочку и закрыла коробкой. - Добро пожаловать к нам, Джон Константин. Совет доктора: иди поешь.  
\- Такой приём мне нравится уже больше, - усмехнулся он. - Ну всё, я готов.  
Джек встал одновременно с ним и, подойдя к выходу, отодвинул занавеску. Джон следовал за ним по пятам, и даже любопытно было, станет ли он пытаться напасть ещё раз. Казалось бы, после того, как он расстался с ошейником и увидел Тацу, словам Джека он должен был поверить хотя бы частично; но неприязнью от него веяло по-прежнему ощутимо.  
\- Если попробуешь опять напасть, отобью в полную силу, - предупредил Джек. - Мы теперь в равных условиях.  
\- Ну да, если не считать того, что я пару дней не ел, а тебя наверняка прибегут отбивать твои слуги, - Джон хмыкнул. - А так - да, в равных. Куда мы идём?  
\- На кухню.  
\- Интересное начало показа того, как здесь живётся магам.  
\- Мы идём взять для тебя еды, - хмыкнул Джек. – Потому что я не хочу знать, что скажет мне Тацу, если ты всё-таки упадёшь в голодный обморок, а все остальные, кого мы сегодня купили, уже, вероятно, обедают.  
\- Мне случалось не есть и дольше.  
\- Тем не менее, сперва мы идём на кухню.  
Джек ждал, что маг возразит хотя бы из принципа, но в этот раз обошлось: видимо, голод отсоветовал. На этот раз по пути им попадались люди; Джон бросал на них любопытные взгляды, как и они на него, но никто ни с кем не заговорил.  
Кухонный люд был занят, и Джек просто нашёл, где взять хлеб и кувшин разбавленного вина и отдал и то, и другое Джону.  
\- Мука тонкого помола? – широко усмехнулся тот, вертя в руках ломоть. – Хотя и не какого-нибудь тройного просева, но такое мне тоже редко доставалось.  
\- Обычно мы все едим галеты, - спокойно объяснил Джек. – Нас слишком много, чтобы позволять себе такой хлеб каждый день. Но в первый день здесь его получают все.  
\- Какая трогательная забота… её почти можно принять за искреннюю.  
Джек косо на него посмотрел и не стал отвечать, спросив вместо этого:  
\- Что ты знаешь о том, что приносит доход этой вилле?  
\- Хм… что-то по поводу одежды, да? – Джон Константин поскрёб подбородок. – Не очень интересовался, но, кажется, должно быть что-то ещё, что позволило бы постоянно покупать магов… Что-нибудь противозаконное, разумеется.  
\- Представь себе, некоторых вещей можно добиться и законными методами, - сухо заметил Джек. – Особенно если объединить много людей, заинтересованных в достижении одной общей цели. Пойдём?  
\- Да, - и Джон вгрызся в хлеб.  
На этот раз они шли дольше – все рабочие помещения находились, естественно, не на виду. Они пересекли римский дворик, потом миновали жилую часть, и только после этого Джек подвёл Джона к тяжёлым дверям.  
И намеренно повернулся спиной, открывая их, потому что Джон опять напрягся, явно ожидая увидеть невесть что.  
Станки. За дверьми было огромный зал, где стояло много, много ткацких станков. Мужчины и женщины, сидевшие за ними, подняли глаза на новоприбывших, а потом вернулись каждый к своему занятию: кто-то прочёсывал лён, кто-то – шерсть, кто-то уже ткал полотно и валял сукно.  
\- Красильный цех дальше, - сказал Джек, наблюдая за Джоном Константином. – Но самые основные «массовые жертвоприношения» на этой вилле, пожалуй, происходят здесь. Смею утверждать, что мы основные поставщики льняных и шерстяных тканей в Лондиниуме.  
\- Ты… - тон у Джона тоже был странный, как и выражение лица. – Ты… покупаешь магов… чтобы они не занимались магией?  
\- Мы занимаемся, - возразил ему новый голос: к ним подошли Саймон и Зед, главные в этом цехе. Саймон и продолжил: - Здесь есть, куда её применить, чтобы облегчить работу.  
\- Хотя, пожалуй, не-магии тут действительно больше, - усмехнулась Зед. – Но, с другой стороны, одной магией тоже не заработаешь.  
Взгляд Джона прикипел к их одежде: на них обоих были простые шерстяные далматики, но туники под ними были обильно расшиты вышивкой.  
\- Тебя я не знаю, - медленно сказал он Саймону. – Но, кажется, тебя я встречал на рынке, - это уже было обращено к Зед. – Ты точно из магов.  
\- Да, это так, - она прочертила светящуюся линию в воздухе. – Мы оба из магов.  
\- Вы хорошо одеты.  
А. Он уже видел такие туники снаружи, но наверняка подумал, что это не маги, а просто слуги или домочадцы.  
\- Ну, мы одеваем весь Лондиниум, - пожал плечами Саймон. – Почему бы не одевать и себя так, как хочется? Подобрать тебе что-нибудь?  
\- Может, позже, - он посмотрел на Джека, и тот развёл руками, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать: «Что я тебе говорил?». – Красильный цех?  
\- Сейчас пойдём туда, - кивнул Джек. – Саймон, Зед: это Джон Константин. Я думаю, он потом сюда ещё вернётся.  
В красильне было намного хуже видно: от стоящих котлов поднимались испарения самых разных цветов и оттенков. Джон сощурился, осматриваясь, и Джек молча стоял рядом, ему не мешая.  
\- Джон! – кто-то кинулся от котлов и прямо магу на шею, так что даже он оторопел на пару секунд. – Джон, это ты!  
\- Эпифания? – спросил он, осторожно рассматривая, кто именно его обнимает. – Если это ты, то что случилось с твоими волосами?  
Девушка рассмеялась, отпуская его и откидывая за плечо длинную ярко-синюю прядь.  
\- Я глава красильного цеха, Джон. Мы тут красим ткани и не только. Почему бы не сделать себе попутно парик, а?  
\- И правда, - пожал плечами он. – Логичная мысль. Легко может прийти, когда ты в безопасности…  
Эпифания, которая жила здесь уже больше года, серьёзно посмотрела на него.  
\- Я в безопасности здесь, Джон, как и остальные. Когда тебя привезли? Сегодня? Я понимаю, я тоже не доверяла тому, что вижу, поначалу…  
\- А теперь доверяешь?  
\- Суди сам, - она обвела рукой цех. – Ты помнишь, что я предпочитала алхимию остальному? Здесь мне дали ей заниматься, и практические цели у неё тоже нашлись.  
Джек помнил, как долго Эпифания переспрашивала, точно ли он уверен: алхимия не считалась самым эффективным приложением сил мага, поскольку требовала кропотливых изучений формул и эксперименты в ней чаще всего не приносили желаемых результатов. Но Джеку всегда было интересно, чего удастся добиться алхимику, которому никто не будет мешать, и он нашёл Эпифании место и постарался обеспечить необходимыми книгами. Что правда, то правда – золото из свинца он до сих пор не получила, да и сама говорила, что это, скорее всего, миф. Зато удивительно стойкие разноцветные краски, которые получились у неё при попытке понять природу радуги, стали ощутимо прибыльной статьёй дохода виллы.  
\- Ну, - пожал Джон плечами, - я рад, что ты наконец делаешь то, что всегда хотела.  
\- А я рада, что ты жив, - сузила она глаза. – Когда мы с тобой виделись, а? Прошлой, не этой весной, верно? Тебе ведь уже тогда угрожали, что это выставление на продажу может стать для тебя последним. Мне повезло – когда там потом решили, что держать меня бесполезно, меня перекупил Джек. А вот за тебя я волновалась.  
\- Я могу о себе позаботиться, дорогая.  
\- Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что я помню, сколько раз в день тебя секли, - покачала головой Эпифания. – Но ты теперь здесь. Хорошо. Это очень хорошо.  
\- Посмотрим, - он глянул на Джека. – Ещё что-нибудь?  
\- Могу показать кузницу, потому что Лукас, наверное, ещё не определил, где ты будешь жить…  
\- Давай, - Джон снова посмотрел на Эпифанию. – Я вернусь. Но позже.  
\- Буду ждать, - кивнула она. – А пока что, извини, мне надо работать.  
\- Конечно.  
Пока они шли, Джек мягко заметил:  
\- На этом всё и держится. Вилла производит ткани – на вырученные деньги я выкупаю магов. Те, кто не хотят оставаться в Лондиниуме, отправляются, как я говорил, на виллу моей знакомой, дальше на севере.  
\- И что будет потом? – спросил Джон, сосредоточенно глядя себе под ноги.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ты надеешься выкупить всех магов Британии?  
\- А… нет. – Об этом Джек обычно говорил магам ещё позже, но раз Джон перешёл сразу к сути… - Мы собираемся изменить законодательство. Созвать совет и тезисно доказать, почему нет никаких оснований для подобного обращения с магами. Ни с точки зрения истории, ни с точки зрения морали.  
Джон Константин удивлённо хмыкнул:  
\- Вот как… Надеюсь, у вас много сторонников.  
\- Достаточно, - сказал Лукас: они с Тацу стояли во дворе, где была расположена кузница. – Смотрю, Джек много успел тебе рассказать.  
\- Достаточно, - передразнил его Джон. Лукас сощурился, но ничего не сказал, потому что вперёд выступила Тацу.  
Она критически осмотрела Джона и заметила:  
\- Я вижу, ты поел. Это хорошо, цвет лица у тебя уже больше похож на человеческий.  
\- Ты всегда так старательно проверяешь пациентов? – усмехнулся он.  
\- Как получается. Но в данном случае дело просто в том, что это вы пришли ко мне, - она усмехнулась тоже и открыла дверь, откуда пахнуло жаром. – Мы – последняя часть показа, который устраивают новоприбывшим. Добро пожаловать в мою кузницу. Возможно, мы не приносим столько прибыли этой вилле, сколько остальные, но спрос на заговорённую сталь есть всегда.  
Он заглянул больше для вида, похоже: в летний день идти в это пекло не хотелось, да и, как Джеку казалось, Джон уже убедился в том, что там его ждёт именно то, что говорят, а не то, что он себе вообразил, руководствуясь слухами.  
\- Ну ладно, - Джон Константин и впрямь обернулся к ним и приложился к почти уже опустевшему кувшину. – Я всё понял.  
\- Рад это слышать, - откликнулся Джек, когда продолжения не последовало. – Я надеюсь, во «всё понял» входит то, что убивать меня или кого-то ещё ты сию секунду не собираешься?  
Маг кивнул, допивая вино:  
\- И это тоже. Но в первую очередь я понял, к каким людям попал. Ваши планы о вас многое говорят.  
\- И что именно они говорят? – сухо уточнил Лукас.  
\- Что их составляли наивные и прекраснодушные люди.  
Вся симпатия к Джону Константину была в этот момент написана у Лукаса на лице, поэтому маг засмеялся и сказал:  
\- Что? Это красивые планы. У них нет ни единого шанса претвориться в жизнь, но они красивые. Наверняка замечательно укладываются в трактаты греческих философов, или кого вы там изучали со своими личными учителями.  
\- И что бы предложил ты? – поинтересовалась Тацу.  
Он улыбнулся, ловя её взгляд:  
\- Думаю, вот как раз ты меня поймёшь, даже если тебе не пришлось жить в рабстве самой. Конечно, войну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еда:  
> Хлеб из муки тонкого помола - wastel, второй по качеству пшеничный хлеб, был доступен состоятельным людям и знати.  
> Галеты - cocket, тоже неплохой, но дешевле предыдущего.
> 
> Одежда:  
> \- представляет собой дикую, но симпатишную смесь из моды Англии XII века, Рима, Византии и фантазии автора =)  
> Далматика - верхняя одежда типа котты, с рукавами до запястий.  
> Туника - и так понятно, думаю, хотела сказать только, что здесь скорее она, чем рубашка. Степень украшенности варьируется в зависимости от сословия и достатка (у рабов, конечно, никаких украшений), сама украшенность видна на горловине, у запястий, по подолу.  
> Брэ - мужское нижнее бельё.  
> Роба - в смысле простой длинной рубахи, а не в смысле платья ля роб)


	3. Chapter 3

Джон открыл глаза, глядя в почти невидимый в полумраке потолок. Лежать было удобно; а подушка, простыня, одеяло и ночное платье, кажется, вообще доставались ему одновременно впервые. На этой вилле искренне старались позаботиться о тех, кого покупали.

Хотя они тоже не понимали, конечно. Свобода до порога дома – едва ли свобода, и всё, что пока получилось у Джека Хоксмура, это добиться того, что и его тоже убьют, если затея раскроется. Даже не потому, что он многого достиг; просто, чтобы не подавать другим дурные идеи.

Но, как он и думал, слова про войну пришлись тут не по вкусу; здешние мечтатели пока что искренне были уверены, что могут что-то изменить мирными средствами.

Ну что ж. Будущее покажет, как всё обернётся, а сейчас, по крайней мере, ненадолго этот дом обеспечивал передышку. Джон сел на кровати, нащупал брошенную вчера в ногах одежду и решил готовиться к новому дню. На который, если не обманули, у него даже не было назначено никакой работы – по словам их целительницы из Ямато, новоприбывших всегда поначалу никак не нагружали, а в его случае она бы ему ещё и дополнительное время дала.

Самому Джону не казалось, что он в этом нуждается, но вливаться в чужой быт он тоже не спешил, так что возражать не стал. Ему хотелось понаблюдать – понять, насколько владельцы виллы (и его владельцы тоже, даже если они утверждали обратное) не лгут окружающим и себе и насколько далеко они зашли в своих планах.

Чем дьявол не шутит? Может быть, из всего этого удастся извлечь что-то полезное.

Остальные кровати в комнате уже пустовали – соседи Джона все уже ушли работать, а тех, кого купили одновременно с ним, ещё не перевели в основные жилые помещения. Надсмотрщиков или кого-то ещё тут не было, так что он в тишине оделся, обулся и направился в сторону кухни искать себе завтрак.

Хлеб ему дали как вчера, из муки тонкого помола. Джону приходилось пробовать его раньше, но редко: когда кто-то из хозяев надеялся купить его расположение  подачками. Такая фаза никогда не длилась долго, и Джон гадал, не будет ли то же самое и здесь. Но упускать возможность, пока дают, не собирался точно.

Поколебавшись, он разбавил вино и утащил кружку и ломоть с собой; вообще говоря, он предпочитал пиво, и оно тоже тут точно было, но вино, видимо, входило в то самое особое обращение, и его он намеревался вычерпать до конца.

Все сейчас, похоже, были при деле, и по дороге почти никого не попадалось. Правда, чьи-то внимательные взгляды Джон периодически на себе чувствовал – и подозревал, что это люди Лукаса – но останавливать его не останавливали. Иллюзия свободы; ну что же, они по крайней мере, готовы были её сохранять, пока он не творил магию или не делал что-то настолько же опасное.

От хлеба и вина осталось меньше половины, когда, подходя ко двору, где была кузница, Джон услышал резкие ритмичные полувыдохи-полувыкрики; он пошел на звук и за углом увидел Тацу в короткой плотной рубашке с косым запахом и странных широких штанах, стоящую наизготовку с изогнутым мечом в руках.

Она кивнула, давая понять, что его заметила, и продолжила делать выпады, так же резко выдыхая и меняя стойки через каждые несколько раз.

Константин с интересом наблюдал, даже почти забыв, что хотел поговорить, но через некоторое время Тацу остановилась сама и, каким-то красивым движением загнав меч в ножны, поклонилась в пустоту, а потом повернулась.

\- Ты что-то хотел? - спросила она. Джону было сложно её прочесть, то ли из-за того, что она принадлежала другой культуре, то ли из-за ее собственного невозмутимого характера.

\- Что-то я уже понял и так, - усмехнулся он. - Ты и в самом деле куда больше не магичка, несмотря на твои способности. Любопытный стиль, кстати.

\- Я буси. Воин по-вашему.

\- Буши?

На ее лице промелькнула лёгкая улыбка:

\- Почти. Это - сословие и выучка. Магия стала неожиданным дополнением.

\- И нежеланным?

Тацу вздохнула:

\- Кто в здравом уме будет её желать? Она резко изменила мою жизнь.

\- Все же в рабство ты попасть не успела, - заметил Джон. - Так что это ещё не худший удел.

Она быстро подняла на него глаза и опустила - похоже, действительно предпочитала не встречаться ни с кем взглядом.

\- Это правда, - согласилась она. - Я совсем не этим думала заниматься, но все же здесь я нашла убежище. 

\- А почему не пробовала поискать его на родине?

Снова улыбка:

\- Все хочешь узнать историю моей жизни? Скажем так, к тому времени я слишком много лет не возвращалась домой. Мне неизвестно, чем сейчас живет моя страна. Ёсинака... военачальник, у  которого я состояла на службе, погиб, а искать нового покровителя в той войне мне не хотелось ещё и до магии. И, кстати, в Ямато действительно считается невежливым смотреть прямо в глаза, так что можешь перестать гадать, реагирую ли я так только на тебя или нет.

\- Я так очевиден?

\- Не во всём. Но в этом – да. Ты правда надеешься на войну?

Джон усмехнулся и отхлебнул ещё вина.

\- Запомнила вчерашний разговор? – спросил он наконец.

\- Разумеется, - она перекинула длинные волосы, завязанные в хвост, через плечо. – Джек и Лукас думают, что ты так сказал нарочно, чтобы подчеркнуть разницу между собой и ими, знаешь ли.

\- Конечно, они так думают. А как считаешь ты?

Она не колебалась  с ответом; Джон уже понял, что в её характере рубить с плеча, и, возможно, это относится не только к словам.

\- Ты сказал всерьёз, - произнесла Тацу. – Но это громкое заявление для человека, только что попавшего в чужой дом и увидевшего, что у его обитателей на уме другое. Ты же не думал, что с тобой сразу согласятся?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой:

\- Нет. Но, подозреваю, мы ещё не раз вернёмся к этому разговору.

\- А, - едва заметно улыбнулась она. – Ты пришёл в этот дом, чтобы разрушить установленные в нём порядки. Я знавала таких людей, как ты. Я даже легенды о таких богах знаю.

Джон пожал плечами: говорила она без осуждения, а спорить ему с кем-то, обладавшим магическим даром, сейчас не хотелось.

\- Почему ты сама им не предложила того же самого? – вместо этого спросил он.

\- Я не настолько давно в Британии, - нахмурилась она. – Не всё здесь ещё знаю. И видела, к чему приводит война, между прочим. Но я начинала об этом задумываться – потому что не верю, что люди готовы стать лучше по своей воле.

Он широко усмехнулся:

\- Значит, у нас есть что-то общее. Познакомишь меня с теми, кто разделяет эти взгляды?

\- Да, - кивнула Тацу. – Дай я переоденусь после тренировки и помогу тебе начать сеять хаос, Сусаноо-но микото.

 

Она повела его, как ни странно, по уже знакомой дороге к ткацкой; и, когда они вошли, направилась сразу к Зед.

\- Ты занята чем-нибудь? – негромко спросила Тацу. Шум станков мешал остальным услышать её слова, и встала она, как заметил Джон, так, что кому-то постороннему и по губам ничего прочесть было невозможно.

\- Ничем из того, что нельзя было бы отложить на потом, - Зед отложила толстую нитку, которую сучила, и посмотрела сперва на Тацу, потом на Джона. – Я вижу, новая одежда впору. Хорошо.

Он вытянул руку, сам рассматривая вышивку на тунике:

\- Да, очень даже. Это тебя мне благодарить за намётанный глаз?

\- Саймона, на самом деле, - Зед улыбнулась. – Но, кажется, побеседовать вы хотите не с ним, а со мной.

\- Пойдём прогуляемся, - предложила Тацу, показывая в сторону двери. – Здесь слишком шумно.

\- И людно?

Тацу молча кивнула.

Зед встала, и они втроём пошли к выходу, а там дальше – куда-то, где Джон ещё не успел побывать. В конце концов они вышли к маленькому саду с прудом, и Зед заняла ближайшую скамью и сказала:

\- Я слушаю.

\- Разве здесь безопасно говорить? – с сомнением спросил Джон, оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Мы не совершаем преступления, - напомнила Тацу. – Тебя и нас не ждёт наказание. Я просто не хотела начинать этот разговор при всех. Зед, я не знаю, насколько ты знакома с Джоном Константином, но вчера он поведал нам о взглядах, довольно схожих с твоими и моими. О том, что нам не удастся обойтись без более воинственных мер.

\- О, - Зед прищурилась, глядя на Джона. – Это было ожидаемо, наверное… я больше о нём слышала, чем видела, но всё же слава у него всегда была определённого толка. И ты сразу высказал всё Джеку, да? – Она усмехнулась: - Ну, может быть, мы всё это обернём к своей пользе.

\- А почему не высказала ты? – осведомился он. – Предлог Тацу я знаю – другая культура.

\- Потому что готовила планы, с которыми и собиралась прийти. По моему опыту, просто слов бывает недостаточно. Но раз тему всё равно подняли – можем начать говорить с тем, что уже есть.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на неё, на смуглую женщину с мелкими завитками тёмных волос.

\- А ты откуда такая взялась, раз у тебя даже есть планы на военные действия? Женщины-воины на наших островах сейчас уже не так часто встречаются.

\- Из Шотландии, - пожала плечами Зед. – Мои предки были римскими легионерами, и я веду род от Апиона, взявшего себе римское имя Антониус Максимус. Пока магия не вошла в нашу семью, мы всегда были воинским родом, и это наследство не отбросишь. К сожалению, моей семье не дали меня выкупить – но их уроки я усвоила до того, как меня увезли в Лондиниум. Тацу, что думаешь? Собираем наших и идём говорить с Джеком?

Та прикусила губу.

\- Это лучше, чем молчать, - наконец заметила она. – Потому что иначе будет выглядеть так, как будто Джон Константин одинок в своём мнении, а поддержка в таких делах всегда нужна. Вот только ты понимаешь, что фактически мы назначим его нашим символом, если не лидером?

\- Мне так нравится, когда вы говорите обо мне в третьем лице, хотя я стою тут же… - пробормотал Джон.

\- Символ, кстати, из него выйдет неплохой, - ответила Зед, не обращая на него внимания. – Про него действительно давно ходит много слухов – уже почти легенд. Интересно, правда ли хотя бы половина из них… Что до лидерства – пока что я не готова опять кому-то подчиняться. Если мы начнём эту войну – лидеров у нас будет много, и пусть каждому и каждой эта позиция достанется по способностям. – Она встала. – Что ж, я поняла. Поговорим ещё вечером, а пока что я вернусь к работе. Деньги нам всем ещё понадобятся.

Она ушла, не оглядываясь, и Джон и Тацу посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Это было… познавательно, - произнёс он. – Похоже, у вас тут интереснее, чем мне успело показаться, и вовсе вы не пляшете под дудку Хоксмура. И ты ещё говоришь, что это я буду сеять хаос?

\- Говорю, - кивнула она. – Зед долго обдумывала свои планы и собиралась обдумывать их ещё – но твоё появление, похоже, стало нужным толчком.

Джон хмыкнул, не сводя с неё глаз:

\- Ты слишком легко решила мне помогать, я к такому не привык. В чём подвох? На самом деле у вас обеих на этой вилле роль выявлять нежеланные настроения и расправляться с их обладателями?

Тацу улыбнулась уголками губ:

\- Ты не хочешь убивать. Я считаю, что такой человек нам пригодится.

\- Прости, что-что? Мне послышалось, что ты сказала…

\- Тебе правильно послышалось. Ты не хочешь убивать, - терпеливо повторила Тацу.

Джон насмешливо хмыкнул:

\- А я-то находился под впечатлением, что это в некотором роде является моей целью…

Она покачала головой:

– Я расспросила Джека подробно о том, при каких обстоятельствах ты его ранил. Так вот. Если бы на твоём месте была я, то, при том, что ты о Джеке думал, и как он тебя спровоцировал, горло бы я ему перерезала. А ты этого не сделал.

\- Я хочу развязать войну.

\- Чтобы изменить систему, я понимаю, - Тацу махнула рукой в сторону выхода из сада, и они, не торопясь, пошли обратно. - Я тоже считаю, что её нужно менять. И Зед так считает. Но война, которую начинает человек, не желающий убивать без очень веских причин… возможно, она окажется именно тем, что поможет. Возможно, из тебя действительно выйдет удачный символ. Хотя ты всё равно не представляешь себе последствия.

Джон остановился, смотря на неё исподлобья. Она остановилась тоже, ожидая, что он ответит.

\- Мне уже случалось убивать, - наконец произнёс Джон.

\- Верю, - кивнула Тацу. – Мне тоже. Мы можем сравнить весомость наших причин позже, если пожелаешь. И ещё, я собираюсь присматривать за тем, что ты делаешь.

\- Пока что меня это устроит, - усмехнулся Джон. – Союз с тобой будет выгоден.

\- Взаимно, я надеюсь. Пойдём, уже почти обеденное время. А тебе всё ещё надо восстанавливать силы.

 

Джек Хоксмур нашёл его ближе к закату, когда Джон снова сидел в том саду, который днём показала ему Зед.

\- Я смотрю, ты уже вносишь смуту, - сказал хозяин виллы.

Джон посмотрел на него: сказано было без угрозы, но ему и раньше попадались люди, способные отдавать под плеть, сохранив самое доброжелательное выражение лица. Да, ошейника всё ещё не было, так что Джон мог ответить; но он всё ещё не знал, что за способности у Джека, и кто прибежит его поддержать, если что.

\- А если и так? – усмехнулся он.

\- Ты бы мог всё-таки прислушаться к тому, что мы предлагаем, а не отвергать с порога.

Джон пожал плечами:

\- Я и не отвергаю. И, если ты уже заметил, что я сею зёрна раздора, то заметил и то, что падают они на хорошо подготовленную почву.

Джек наклонил голову к плечу:

\- Хочешь сказать, что не ты первый подумал о войне?

\- К своему удивлению – да, именно это я и хочу сказать, - Джон встал, и оказалось, что он выше Джека; раньше он этого не замечал, а сейчас этот факт странным образом его успокоил. – Послушай. Я представляю примерно, что вы скажете, глубоко сомневаюсь в реалистичности, но не отвергаю. Для начала, мне пока нечего вам противопоставить в достаточной мере, чтобы иметь возможность отвергать ваши предложения.

\- А те, с кем ты говорил?

\- Я здесь второй день. Я даже не знаю пока, не ловушка ли это, которую ты придумал.

Джек нахмурился:

\- Я не устраиваю никаких ловушек. Я хочу именно того, о чём говорю: добиться для магов свободы. Как можно более быстро, как можно более бескровно.

\- Никто её так просто нам не отдаст, - хмыкнул Джон. – Что бы вы ни говорили, какие бы доводы ни приводили – никто просто так не откажется от рабов, с которыми можно делать всё, что угодно.

Джек переступил с одной босой ноги на другую:

\- Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь наше влияние. Ты ведь даже вообще ещё не знаешь, кто ещё с нами на одной стороне.

\- Пусть так, - кивнул Джон. - Но разве тебе самому не интересно узнать, сколько ещё из тех, кого ты тут собрал, считают, что из вашей затеи ничего не выйдет? И сколько ещё скорее согласятся со мной? Они ведь хотят с тобой поговорить.

\- Интересно, - медленно кивнул Джек. – Но, если ты считаешь, что я устраиваю ловушки… ты не боишься, что я использую это против них? И против тебя?

\- Придётся рискнуть, - заметил Джон. – Поверить в чистоту твоих намерений, о которой ты не забываешь постоянно напоминать.

\- Я не…

\- Да? Замечательно. И впредь тоже это пореже делай, иначе оно выглядит так, будто ты сам себя убедить пытаешься, - Джон сощурился, а потом почти что дружеским тоном продолжил: – До вчерашнего дня я считал тебя одним из самых худших убийц Лондиниума. Не знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне, но как насчёт того, чтобы начать сначала и обсудить все вопросы, которые, похоже, волнуют нас обоих, да и далеко не только нас?

Ему сразу стало видно, что уловка удалась: Джек Хоксмур ощутимо расслабился. Это было полезно; это помогало выиграть время, если вдруг что.

\- Да, хорошая идея, - кивнул Джек. – Ну, значит, я тоже буду готовиться к этому разговору.

\- Прекрасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О Тацу: внимательный глаз может заметить, с какой известной фигурой она слилась в экстазе: http://leit.ru/modules.php?name=Pages&pa=showpage&pid=1407  
> Поэтому у нас и конец 12го века в фике, кстати)
> 
> О предках Зед: http://100falcons.wordpress.com/2009/11/25/a-real-letter-from-a-roman-soldier/  
> Спасибо порталу MedievalPOC и этому посту: http://medievalpoc.tumblr.com/post/67985050620/i-apologize-if-i-misread-the-tumblr-attributions - за то, что я узнала такие подробности) О носках, может, ещё напишу))


	4. Chapter 4

Пока что Лукас точно знал о Джоне Константине только одно: что тот ему не нравился. К его антипатии, конечно, примешивалось недовольство на самого себя из-за того, что он не защитил Джека, когда тому угрожала опасность; подвёл, как тогда, когда Джека похитили…

Но всё-таки и без того Константин казался угрозой сложившемуся порядку в жизни Лукаса.

Для начала, Джек и остальные посвятили многие годы делу, которым занимались. Просто отбрасывать этот опыт казалось глупым, но Константин, похоже, именно так к нему и подходил. Он вёл себя так, словно продолжал рассматривать хозяев виллы как врагов, и Лукас откровенно опасался того, к чему это может привести для всех них. Тацу, похоже, взяла его под крыло, и Лукасу хотелось верить, что она уговорит его успокоиться немного. Но с равным успехом могло получиться наоборот.

Поэтому Лукас участил проверки дисциплины среди своих людей и едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы не начать обходы: он прекрасно понимал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны магов, но прекратить думать о том, что будет, если они захотят напасть, тоже не мог.

Этим утром он как раз обдумывал, что ещё можно предпринять, чтобы оно не выглядело как акт агрессии с его стороны, когда один из его младших принёс весть о том, что у ворот виллы – гость. И не просто гость, а племянник самого magister officiorum, магистра оффиций, без позволения которого в Лондиниуме никто не смел порой и вздохнуть. Его тайные службы всегда виделись Лукасу самой большой опасностью в их деле, и то, что сейчас виллу решил посетить его племянник, не могло быть добрым знаком.

Джек нагнал его на полдороге к воротам.

\- Чем мы могли себя выдать? – напряжённо спросил он, явственно думая о том же самом.

\- Ничем, насколько мне известно, - покачал головой Лукас. – В последние дни к нам даже обозы не приезжали, а до этого подозрений относительно нас не возникало, я бы знал.

Джек остановился.

\- Хорошо, - решил он. – Будем надеяться, он по какому-то другому вопросу. Кто он такой вообще… Ник Некро, так?

\- Почти ничего о нём не слышал, - ответил Лукас. – Тоже редко показывается за пределами своей виллы, как и ты, слывёт учёным.

\- И что же двум нелюдимым затворникам могло понадобиться друг от друга… - риторически пробормотал Джек, опираясь на стену. – Вот что. Я приму его в римском дворике, он дальше всего от жилой части, и ты сможешь наблюдать с галереи. Сейчас найду кого-нибудь, кто поможет приготовиться. Иди встречай, если сможешь – выведай, зачем он пришёл.

Лукас молча кивнул и поспешил к воротам дальше.

 

Надо сказать, для племянника магистра оффиций выезд у Ника Некро был скромен: он прибыл на повозке в сопровождении телохранителя и двух рабов-магов и одет был не богаче, чем обычно одевался Джек.

\- Не нужно формальностей, - сухо заметил он, когда Лукас рассыпался в приветствиях и извинениях за то, что достопочтенному гостю пришлось ждать. – Я хочу увидеть Джека Хоксмура, проводите меня к нему.

Лукас не знал, насколько готов римский дворик, так что хотел бы повести гостя длинной дорогой, но тогда существовала возможность, что он увидит что-нибудь лишнее. Он остановился на компромиссе: короткий путь всего с несколькими поворотами; это должно было обеспечить Джеку достаточно времени.

\- Могу я узнать, что за дело привело достопочтенного гостя к нам сегодня? – вежливо осведомился он, пока вёл Некро и его свиту по вилле.

\- Это едва ли тайна, - усмехнулся тот. – Но я не люблю повторяться, так что предпочту рассказать всё один раз и хозяину виллы. Если он захочет, то домочадцев потом во всё посвятит.

\- Как пожелаете, сэр, - склонил голову Лукас, слыша по голосу, что задавать ещё вопросы сейчас не следует.

\- Джек! – воскликнул Некро, выходя с галереи в дворик. К счастью, здесь уже всё было приведено в подходящий вид, и Джек занимал одно из двух лож, а на столе между изголовьями стояли тарелка с хлебом и кувшин с яблочным сидром. – Я рад, что слухи преувеличивают вашу привычку сторониться людей, и меня ты пустил, хоть я и прибыл без предупреждения.

\- Ворота моей виллы всегда открыты для magister officiorum и его семьи, - спокойно ответил Джек, указывая на второе ложе. Ник опустился на него, а его свита отошла к стене у дальней стороны дворика; Лукас и сам отступил, но на галерею, туда, где из-за занавеси между статуями мог наблюдать за происходящим.

\- Рад это слышать, - заметил Ник Некро, пока он уходил, и Джек сказал:

\- Чем я обязан такому визиту?

Ник неожиданно засмеялся, даже как-то с толикой смущения:

\- Признаться, на самом деле, меня привела прихоть, но я подумал, что как человек, известный частой покупкой рабов, ты её оценишь.

\- Возможно, - приподнял брови Джек. – Что это за прихоть?

\- Я решил, что пора мне больше участвовать в делах дяди и дворца. Естественно, я отнюдь не претендую на его обязанности, - Ник усмехнулся. – Но я подумал о том, какую пользу мог бы принести, используя своё положение и достаток. И какую пользу могли бы принести такие же, как я. Что ты скажешь, Джек? Хочешь войти в комиссию, которую я собираюсь создать?

\- Комиссию? - Джек взял хлеб и разломил его. – Комиссию по чему, если позволено будет узнать?

\- Ах, да, - дружелюбно сказал Ник, тоже беря хлеб. – За книгами я забываю, как надо начинать беседы с людьми. Комиссию по наблюдению за тем, в каких условиях содержатся рабы-маги, конечно. Чтобы, знаешь, ограничить злоупотребления там, где их можно ограничить.

Брови Лукаса взлетели на лоб. И именно в этот момент у него из-за спины знакомый голос негромко поинтересовался:

\- Что за пожар? Все сегодня то прятаться хотят, то бежать.

Лукас обернулся и увидел Джона Константина, который то ли не успел, то ли не захотел надеть далматику поверх туники и стоял сейчас с яблоком в руке, пытаясь не зевать.

\- У нас высокопоставленный гость, - ответил Лукас. Несмотря на отсутствие желания разговаривать с Константином, целенаправленно играть в молчанку тоже не имело смысла. Тем более что тот смог бы и сам всё увидеть, сделай он пару шагов. – Возможно, это проверка.

\- Кто именно? – нахмурился маг.

Лукас представления не имел, насколько именно тот может разбираться в политической жизни Лондиниума, так что сказал:

\- Племянник магистра оффиций – главы служб во дворце и тайной службы города.

\- Я знаю, кто такой магистр оффиций, - отстранённо заметил Джон. – Итак… Ник приехал. Быстро он.

\- Его ты тоже знаешь? – слегка удивился Лукас. – Откуда? Он не самая известная персона – поэтому и сложно понять, что ему сейчас надо.

Маг подошёл ближе и исподтишка выглянул из-за занавеси во дворик. Ник Некро как раз говорил Джеку:

\- Я составлял статистику убитых или искалеченных до непригодности рабов в год, и она меня, признаться, ужаснула. Всё-таки маги – полезный инструмент, с помощью которого можно многого добиться. Но если не использовать их потенциал в полную силу, а просто обращаться как со скотом, то мы сами себя лишим тех преимуществ, которые они могут нам придумать. Всего-то немного улучшить условия, в которых они содержатся, и следить за тем, чтобы эти условия не ухудшились опять, - и, я уверен, результаты превзойдут самые смелые ожидания. В конечном счёте потомки только скажут нам спасибо.

\- Ещё один великий радетель о благе магов, - тихо хмыкнул Джон, отступая назад. – Брешет, конечно, но в фантазии ему не откажешь.

\- Ты, кажется, считаешь, что его знаешь?.. – полувопросительно произнёс Лукас, не зная, основано ли это мнение на какой-то информации или только на первом впечатлении.

\- Да и вы могли бы навести о нём справок побольше, учитывая, что именно у него вы меня купили, - пожал плечами Джон. – Ты, я так понимаю, моих бумаг вовсе не посмотрел.

Это было правдой: аукцион проводился без участия прежнего владельца, а проверить, кто это был, Лукас не удосужился. Джек вот, возможно, видел, когда подписывал договор.

Лукас снова прислушался к разговору и услышал, как Джек отвечает:

\- Да, но ты говоришь о том, что комиссия будет вправе проверить магов в любое время дня и ночи…

\- А, - задумчиво сказал Джон, ещё раз выглядывая во дворик и потом опять укрываясь в тени. - Я знаю, что происходит.

\- Что? – подобрался Лукас.

\- Неприятности. К которым вы не готовы. – Джон покачал головой: - Нечего было вообще его сюда пускать…

\- Мы бы рады, но когда племянник magister officiorum стоит у ворот, даже Джеку сложно отделаться склонностью к затворничеству, - сквозь зубы объяснил Лукас.

Джон покивал:

\- Ну да, а из-за того, что видит, Ник уедет, полный подозрений, и начнутся разговоры. И это притом, что ему и так нужен только предлог. Вы хоть понимаете, что ни на одной другой вилле хозяин дома не принимает равного себе в одиночку, без свиты рабов?

\- Ты сам уже знаешь, что здесь такого нет.

\- Иди скажи это Нику, - предложил Джон. Потом криво усмехнулся: - К счастью, он сегодня приехал сюда не за Джеком.

Лука приподнял брови:

\- А за кем?

\- За мной. – Он постучал пальцем по губе и встряхнулся: - Так. Вы не уничтожаете ошейники, я знаю.

\- Откуда?..

\- Их не так просто уничтожить, и у вас бы тут зарево над виллой было, если вы пробовали. Принеси мне один.

\- Ты теперь отдаёшь мне приказы? – недовольно покосился на него Лукас.

\- Да. И поторопись, пока Джеку не начали задавать вопросы, на которые он не сможет ответить. Я тоже скоро вернусь.

Лукас мрачно проклинал всю родню Джона Константина себе под нос, пока шёл к хранилищу и обратно – но инстинкты говорили ему, что им всем и правда грозит разоблачение, так что любой план сейчас был лучше, чем ничего.

Когда он вернулся к галерее у римского дворика, Джон уже стоял там без яблока, зато с подносом, на котором красовались кувшин красного вина, два кубка и тарелка винограда.

\- Подержи, - впихнул он поднос в руки Лукасу, одновременно выдёргивая у него ошейник. – Какая же это…пакость, - он, морщась, защёлкнул замок на собственной шее. – Дорого бы дал, чтобы перемолвиться словечком с тем, кто их придумал. Как думаешь, раздеваться или нет?

Он ничего не объяснял на тему целей своей бурной деятельности, но Лукас уже уловил, к чему всё идёт.

\- Тунику сними, - посоветовал он. – Слишком хорошая. Шоссы оставь, Джек не захочет, чтобы считали, что он покупает рабов для удовольствия.

\- Тогда он слишком поздно спохватился, - исподлобья посмотрел на него Джон, но совету последовал. Потом забрал поднос, глубоко вдохнул и сказал: - Я пошёл.

Лукас молча отодвинул ему занавесь и остался за ней наблюдать.

Там было, за чем: стоило Джону Константину шагнуть во внутренний двор, как с его лица исчезло всякое выражение, и даже глаза остекленели. Он шёл, глядя вниз и стараясь сделаться незаметным, и заговорил, только когда очутился рядом с Джеком и Ником Некро:

\- Dominus.

Хорошо, что взгляд гостя был прикован к Джону, иначе бы он заметил, что Джек готов выпрыгнуть с места прямо на крышу. К счастью, он быстро взял себя в руки и неопределённо махнул рукой – Джон истолковал этот жест как приказ встать на колени и протянуть им обоим поднос.

Джек разлил вино и протянул кубок гостю.

\- _Как_? – только и спросил Ник Некро. – _Как_ ты этого добился?

\- Ты можешь спросить его самого, - спокойно сказал Джек, и Лукас одобрительно кивнул: хорошо, что не стал изобретать своих версий, а предоставил дело инициатору затеи.

Ник задумчиво подпёр кулаком подбородок и произнёс:

\- Джон? Посмотри на меня.

Не поднимая глаз, Джон спросил:

\- Dominus?

\- Посмотри, - разрешил Джек, и Джон послушался; Лукас поразился тому, насколько хорошо он играет роль, так идущую вразрез с его обычным поведением.

\- Помнишь меня? – осведомился Ник, и Джон механически ответил:

\- Нет, сэр. Мне сказали, что мои личные воспоминания были стёрты, чтобы не отвлекать от знаний о ритуалах и заклинаниях. Я вас не помню.

Лицо Ника зажглось явной радостью, что заставило Лукаса прищуриться и посмотреть на него повнимательнее.

Но Джон ещё не закончил:

\- Меня поставили в известность, что я не должен пытаться наложить на себя чары, чтобы вернуть память, поскольку на меня уже наложено несколько заклинаний, которые вступят в действие в момент моей смерти, и дополнительные чары могут привести именно к ней. Dominus сказал, что эти заклинания наложили не в его доме. Может быть, вы знаете, в каком?

Радость на лице Ника потухла.

\- Откуда мне знать, - пробормотал он и посмотрел на Джека. – Говорит он всё ещё много.

\- Я думаю это исправить, - кивнул Джек. – Джон, поставь поднос.

Тот водрузил поднос на стол и, не поднимаясь, попятился так, чтобы сидеть у ног Джека. Смотрел он снова вниз.

Ник отщипнул винограда, но похоже было, что пребывание на вилле ему вдруг быстро наскучило.

\- Я предлагаю подумать и вернуться ещё к этому разговору, - садясь на ложе, сказал он. – Я уверен, пора нам изменить порядки и начать следить за содержанием рабов. В конечном счёте это только послужит на благо отечеству.

\- Я всё ещё сомневаюсь, что многие согласятся отчитываться перед комиссией, - Джек тоже спустил ноги на плиты, рассеянно опираясь на плечо Джона.

\- И тем не менее, - Ник подал знак ожидавшим его рабам и телохранителю, и они подошли к нему. – Найди меня, когда будешь в городе. Мне кажется, это небесполезная затея. Провожать меня не надо.

Они все подождали, пока лязг засовов не возвестит об отбытии гостя, и только тогда Лукас вышел во дворик, а Джон Константин схватил Джека за руку с перстнем и прижал тот к замку ошейника.

\- Ненавижу, - выплюнул он.

\- Я так понимаю, - Джек смотрел, как он встаёт и садится на ложе, покинутое Ником, - это не совпадение, что твой бывший владелец решил ко мне приехать, и вся идея с комиссией – фикция?

\- Он просто хочет доступ сюда, - мотнул головой Джон. – Ко мне, если точнее.

\- Почему он тогда тебя продал?

\- Потому что я наложил на себя заклинание, что в случае, если я умру или останусь в его доме хотя бы ещё на сутки, с главной площади возвестят, что Ник Некро – на самом деле маг.

\- _Что_? – в один голос спросили Лукас с Джеком.

Джон без веселья усмехнулся:

\- Да, семейные связи иногда удобно помогают скрывать правду… Он меня купил, надеясь совмещать свою силу с моей. Но я этому психопату помогать не собираюсь, - он поднял кувшин и отхлебнул вина.

Лукас смотрел, как он пьёт, а потом обменялся взглядом с Джеком.

\- Что там происходило? – спросил тот.

Джон оторвался от кувшина.

\- В тот момент – ещё ничего, - сказал он. – Ну, как ничего… Ничего в масштабе города или острова. Но если бы ему удалось провести ритуал – жертв было бы много. И всё ради накопления силы. Не выношу таких людей. Где я бросил тунику?

Лукас, который подобрал её с пола, отдал её, и Джон нырнул головой в ворот.

\- Неужто был необходим… весь этот спектакль? – напряжённо спросил  Джек.

Джон обжёг его взглядом:

\- Не любишь напоминаний о том, кто ты? Вот только общество делится на хозяев и рабов, и ты не раб.

\- Мне показалось, мы начали приходить к пониманию, что всё-таки можем друг другу помочь.

\- Может, и начали, - Джон поднялся на ноги. – Посмотрим. А пока что пойду поем – я сегодня ещё не завтракал. Зовите, если ещё надо будет отвадить кого-то от порога.

 

\- Но ты не можешь отрицать, что Джон спас положение, - заметила Тацу позже этим днём, когда Лукас пересказал ей то, чему был свидетелем. – Иначе у сегодняшнего утра могли бы быть гораздо более неприятные последствия.

\- Если бы его тут не было, Ник Некро бы и не приехал, - возразил он.

\- Может быть. Но какая-то проверка рано или поздно всё равно бы произошла – мы не затеряны в северных лесах, мы живём в самом Лондиниуме. – Она покачала головой: - Я помню, что для Джека так лучше, и свои преимущества в этом тоже есть, но об опасностях ты осведомлён не хуже меня.

\- Да, - кивнул Лукас. – Но всё равно: Джон Константин притягивает неприятности. И разве я много прошу? Всего-то того, чтобы он перестал говорить с нами так, словно мы лично ему что-то сделали – на это у него нет никаких оснований.

\- Возможно, - задумчиво произнесла Тацу, - тебе следует остановиться прямо сейчас, вот прямо на этой фразе.

\- Мне не нравится, что он только тут появился и уже считает, что может всем здесь заправлять, - упрямо продолжил он. – Он мог быть, знаешь ли, нам более благодарен. И то, как он себя ведёт? У меня подозрения, что не такую уж тяжёлую жизнь он вёл, как говорит, раз научился отдавать приказы.

Она оказалась совсем рядом раньше, чем он успел моргнуть. Они оба были воинами, оба с хорошей реакцией, и Лукас знал, как быстро она может выхватить меч. И именно поэтому она пока даже не коснулась ладонью рукояти.

\- Я не люблю это вспоминать, - негромко и очень ровно начала Тацу. – Но перед тем, как я нашла виллу Кейт, откуда уже приехала к вам, меня всё-таки поймали. Хотя я не пользовалась магией – но охотники хорошо знали своё дело и владели инструментами, чтобы меня проверить. Мне повезло – в отличие от тех, в ком дар пробуждается рано, я была обучена себя защищать, полагаясь на оружие и на всё, что за него сгодится. Они не ожидали этого, думали, что я буду беспомощна после того, как на меня наденут ошейник, и именно благодаря этой ошибке мне удалось сбежать на следующий день. Много позже, когда Кейт уже меня приняла, мне удалось выследить их – они всегда охотились в определённых местах. Мы их убили. Это было хорошо. Благодаря этому я опять стала спокойно спать по ночам.

\- Они… - неловко произнёс Лукас.

\- Ничего особенного со мной не успели сделать, - покачала она головой. – Избили, когда меня поймали и отобрали меч, но собирались на всякий случай поморить меня голодом прежде, чем приступать к чему-то ещё. Но тебе стоит помнить, Лукас, что я – дворянка, как и ты, в том понимании дворянства, какое есть в Ямато. Всю жизнь я приказывала, и меня слушались. Меня воспитывали в убеждении, что именно такие, как я, и являются настоящими людьми в этом мире. Даже несмотря на то, что мне, женщине, сложнее было пробиться на военную службу и получить те должности, которые я заслуживала, я всегда находилась под благословением богов. И вдруг в одну секунду это перестало иметь значение – из-за магии. Я не ощущала себя другим человеком, но для охотников я перестала быть человеком вовсе. Со мной можно было сотворить что угодно – и никто бы с них за это не спросил, потому что _они были в своём праве_.

\- Тацу, мне жаль…

\- Перестань. Я не для этого рассказываю. Я рассказываю это для того, чтобы ты понял: я прожила так всего несколько дней, сначала связанная и беспомощная в клетке, потом – убегая и не смея оглянуться. Потом, у Кейт и здесь, я была ограничена в своих возможностях, но больше мне так чужую власть чувствовать не приходилось. Но большинство магов на этой вилле живут этим всю жизнь. Ты не смеешь упрекать их за то, что они ведут себя не так, как хочется тебе. Ты не имеешь права ни слова сказать по этому поводу, потому что ты не переживал того же и не знаешь о том, что они испытали, ровным счётом ничего. Чаще всего и я этого права не имею, потому что, как и ты, много лет прожила, получая блага от их недобровольного труда, даже если сама никогда не делала ничего из того, чего они боятся. Ну а если я услышу, как ты снова об этом говоришь… помнишь, почему я не хотела с тобой сражаться, чтобы сравнить наши стили?

Он кивнул:

\- Да. Потому что считаешь, что поединок не игра и обязан закончиться увечьем или смертью.

\- Именно, - она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и он сполна осознал, почему в Ямато это считалось  угрозой. – Так вот, если я снова услышу от тебя такие слова – я сражусь с тобой, Лукас. И мы посмотрим, чем всё закончится.

\- Я понял и учту.

\- Хорошо, - Тацу отступила на шаг, снова отводя глаза. – И ещё. Помнишь о побочной стороне моего дара? О том, что когда я исцеляю человека, я чувствую не только те раны, которые на нём сейчас, но и прежние, даже залеченные, даже если всякий их след стёрт магией. И чем они были серьёзней, тем я яснее их вижу?

\- Да, помню. Из-за этого кое-кто считает, что ты способна заглядывать в прошлое.

\- Да, я знаю, - она повернулась, чтобы уйти. – Так вот, лучше бы тебе молчать и о «не такой уж тяжёлой» жизни Джона Константина. Я его исцеляла.

Она ушла, а он ещё некоторое время стоял у пруда, задумчиво глядя на неподвижную поверхность, но совсем не видя ни её, ни своего отражения в ней.

Был полдень, и палящее солнце освещало всё во дворе, стараясь уничтожить всякий намёк на тень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Магистр оффиций (magister officiorum) - один из высших гражданских чиновников. В его ведении находилась дворцовая администрация, королевская канцелярия, он разбирал петиции и жалобы, посланные на имя короля,ведал приёмом посольств, секретными службами и личной охраной короля.
> 
> Шоссы - мужская нижняя одежда, аналог чулок, крепились к брэ.


	5. Chapter 5

Как-то Тацу рассказала Кейт легенду о сотворении Ямато – о том, что Идзанами первой поклонилась Идзанаги и потому не смогла породить островов, а породила лишь нечто бесформенное. И только потом, после объяснения богов, в чём был её проступок, она отдала право решения мужу; и образовалась земля.  
Кейт оттопырила губу – она всегда так делала, когда не знала, вызывает ли у неё услышанное грусть или отвращение – и спросила:  
\- Ты в это веришь?  
\- Это не важно, - вздохнула тогда Тацу. – Главное то, что в это верил лорд, которому я служила, и потому отослал от себя в последнем бою, потому что погибнуть, сражаясь рядом с женщиной, - позорно.  
\- Зато ты выжила.  
\- Если бы ты выросла в Ямато, ты бы знала, что это – не благо…  
Но сейчас, спустя несколько лет после того, как Тацу скакала на восток, глотая злые слёзы, она начала понимать, что в её оставшейся жизни есть какой-то смысл. Пусть не тот, который смогли бы понять на давно покинутых ею берегах; но он был.  
Тацу встала с колен и низко поклонилась свитку с изображением Батō Каннон – если б знала, что навсегда осядет в дальней северной стране, она взяла бы с собой больше священных предметов, чем еды, но тогда Тацу ещё думала, что однажды вернётся.  
Болело правое запястье. Тацу сжала его другой рукой, но не стала обращаться к магии: боль была обманкой, напоминанием о том, как треснула когда-то кость под башмаком одного из охотников. Всё давно срослось, а боль осталась и приходила тогда, когда ей вздумается. Например, тогда, когда Тацу начинала забывать, что за наказание ждало её за то, что она пережила того, кого поклялась защищать.  
Она помнила, как начала смеяться, когда случайный отмах рукой окончился синей вспышкой на кончиках пальцев, и стало понятно, что именно произошло. Смеялась и смеялась, до хрипоты, потому  что так естественно было, что рок бросил её с вершины в самую грязь.  
Но Тацу не хотела сдаваться – она этого не умела и не собиралась учиться. Лошадиноголовая Каннон хранила её в бою, сохранила и сейчас; лишь почти в самом конце поисков бодхисаттва отвернулась, вспомнив, должно быть, что покровительствует недостойной.  
Но и прежней помощи оказалось достаточно.  
\- Тацу? Ты ещё здесь? – Зед навещала её не каждое утро; только когда о чём-то беспокоилась.  
\- Входи, - разрешила Тацу, и та открыла дверь и начала без лишнего напоминания разуваться.  
Тацу не могла полностью воссоздать условия жизни, к которой привыкла в Ямато, но это и не значило, что она перешла к варварским обычаям.  
\- Ты ещё не начинала свою «медитацию»? – спросила Зед, переходя на сплетённые из тростника циновки.  
Тацу покачала головой и сделала приглашающий жест:  
\- Сядь со мной, закрой глаза и дыши так, как дышу я.  
\- До сих пор не понимаю, что такого успокаивающего в молитве твоим демонам, - проворчала Зед, бросая взгляд на домашний алтарь и свиток над ним. – Но удивительно то, что это действует…  
\- Каннон не демон, - терпеливо (и не в первый раз) сказала Тацу. – Каннон – бодхисаттва любви и милосердия, и это один из шести её ликов, почитаемый воинами и заводчиками лошадей.  
Зед уселась наконец, старательно подражая её позе и героически не ёрзая на месте; всё-таки у неё не было той же привычки к этому занятию.  
\- Не знаю, что за любовь и милосердие в лошадиной голове с оскаленными клыками, - вздохнула она. – Но надеюсь, что это так, и ты надо мной не смеёшься всё это время.  
\- Я ни над кем не смеюсь, и над тобой – особенно.  
\- Надеюсь…  
В тех случаях, когда Зед присоединялась к ней, Тацу старалась медитировать не так долго, как обычно: всё-таки неподготовленным было тяжелее выбросить из головы все мысли. Но совсем урезать время тоже не хотелось, иначе не было смысла и начинать.  
Не хватало клепсидры, которая бы отсчитывала неторопливо текущее время, и на грани избавления от ежедневных забот Тацу подумала о том, что, возможно, стоит завести. Если обстоятельства позволят.  
Дальше она только слушала дыхание, своë и чужое. Несколько минут они дышали одинаково ровно, пока наконец Зед не втянула в себя воздух резче, чем раньше, и Тацу открыла глаза.  
\- На сегодня всë, - объявила она.  
\- Я сбилась, - покачала головой Зед, моргая. - Думала о вечере.  
\- Что-то новое на ум пришло?  
\- Нет, просто... - она поджала губы. - Ты считаешь, что-то изменится?  
\-- Попробуем и узнаем, - ответила Тацу. - В любом случае, вряд ли изменится _к худшему_ , если ты об этом.  
\- Тогда почему мы не говорили с Джеком раньше?  
Тацу повела плечом:  
\- Потому что сперва всем хотелось отдохнуть, потом ты готовилась и выясняла, а я... вероятно, не развеивала твои сомнения так уверенно, как следовало.  
Зед фыркнула.  
\- Каким-то образом ты всегда всë сводишь к тому, что недостаточно хорошо кого-то поддерживала.  
\- Это роль, для которой я воспитана, - краем губ улыбнулась Тацу. - Присягнуть на верность, стремиться к тому, чтобы воплотились желания князя.  
\- Я тебе едва ли князь, - рассудила Зед. - И надеюсь, не только в моих желаниях было дело.  
Судя по упрëку в голосе, говорила она сейчас не об их планах. Или и о них, но и о другом тоже. Тацу устыдилась: она не подумала, как прозвучат еë слова.  
\- Нет, моих желаний было столько же, - сказала она. И замолчала, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
Зед, видно, тоже не знала: она задумчиво кивнула, а потом произнесла:  
\- Я подготовила ткацкую на сегодня. Остальные рады, что не работаем, но всë-таки беспокоятся, что случилось, из-за чего мы собираемся.  
\- Ты говорила кому-то?..  
\- Тем, кому и раньше говорила, - Зед потянула себя за прядь волос. - Но и они беспокоятся. Да что там, и я беспокоюсь. ...Насколько сильно Лукас влияет на решения Джека?  
\- Лукас не враг, - ответила Тацу скорее на незаданный вопрос. - Но, если хочешь, я поговорю с ним и выясню, не собирается ли он как-то нам помешать.  
\- Давай, - с заметным облегчением согласилась Зед. - Ты узнаешь, даже если он не скажет, я верю.  
Тацу сомневалась в своëм всемогуществе, но возражать не стала. У Зед и так хватало сейчас забот.  
  
В следующий раз Тацу увидела еë сильно за полдень, в саду, куда та иногда любила уходить после обеденной трапезы. Тацу так и надеялась еë здесь найти, но Зед была не одна: подле неë, разливая им по кубкам бледное разбавленное вино, сидел Джон Константин.  
\- Тацу! - махнула рукой Зед, завидев еë. - Иди к нам. - Потом повернулась обратно к Джону и спокойно продолжила свой рассказ: - Меня не сразу отдали на рынок, когда обнаружили способности. Даже успели подготовить немного, пока родители втихую пытались договориться о моей покупке. Не вышло: кто-то донëс, к нам пришли со стражей, и меня увезли. Не сразу сюда, но в конце концов именно в Лондиниуме я и оказалась. Не знаю, искала ли меня семья - всë-таки далеко. После того, как Джек меня купил, я им так весточки и не послала: его опасалась выдать, их - под ещё большее подозрение подвести. Да и здесь дело бросать не хотелось.  
\- Меня отец и продал, - пожал плечами Джон. - Мать умерла родами, всë хозяйство вела сестра - она и заметила, когда у меня проснулась магия. Несколько лет от всех скрывала, но однажды мой старик узнал, и после этого я и дня дома не задержался. Надеюсь, он не прибил Шерил потом - за нее сосед сватался, пришлось бы ему объяснять.  
Они оба посмотрели на Тацу, и хотя Зед уже знала, та лаконично проговорила:  
\- Три года назад, через год после смерти князя, в чьей гвардии я сражалась.  
\- Хотела бы я сражаться за кого-то по своему выбору, - мечтательно заметила Зед. - Если бы не магия, может быть, я бы тоже сейчас держала в руках меч.  
\- А я бы разве что рыбачить умел, - хмыкнул Джон. - У нас в деревне мечи вблизи видели, только когда лорд какой мимо проезжал. И то не тот, на чьих землях мы жили, тот был с немагическими способностями, вот как Джек, и свиту себе подбирал такую же. Что, кстати, умеет Джек?  
Было очевидно, что спрашивает он не из праздного любопытства, но Тацу продолжала считать, что по натуре он не убийца. Поэтому ответила, когда смолчала Зед:  
\- Возможности его тела усиливает людское поселение вокруг. Чем оно больше, тем он сильнее.  
\- И его ещё в магии не обвиняли? - поднял брови Джон.  
\- Я так понимаю, он с этим не родился, его кто-то таким сделал, - покачала головой Зед. – И даже если при этом была задействована магия, самого его это в мага не превратило.  
\- Удобно, - вздохнул Джон. – Все преимущества, а ошейник не работает.  
Тацу задумалась, стоит ли ему говорить, что Джек не враг, как она сказала сегодня Зед про Лукаса, но сухой голос разума заметил, что как-то она часто готова защищать не-магов. Которые не так уж в этом и нуждаются, поскольку это не их держат в рабстве, и можно было бы об этом не забывать. И не забывать, что сама больше к ним не относишься.  
Она не произнесла ни слова, а Зед тем временем предложила Джону, не замечая внутренней борьбы Тацу:  
\- Говори сегодня вместе со мной. Ты здесь только появился, но тебя знают. Твой голос тоже будет иметь значение.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул он. - Я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне. Тем более раз я, похоже, случайно вас и заставил рассказать о ваших планах раньше, чем вы собирались. Надеюсь только, что не слишком помешал.  
Зед устало сощурилась:  
\- Вряд ли. Давно пора было начать…  
\- Значит, сегодня вечером и начнём, - усмехнулся он.  
  
И вечер пришёл, хотя Тацу казалось, что время до него тянется бесконечно, и он не наступит никогда. Дел в кузнице было немного, и тренировке мешали беспокойные размышления, но когда солнце наконец склонилось за горизонт, она едва не опоздала, из-за того, что, как ни смешно и легковесно это звучало, не знала, как лучше одеться: в одежду родной страны, как чаще всего делала, или в одежду Британии, чтобы не казаться ещё больше чужой остальным, чем могла. Потому что ей тоже хотелось сегодня что-то сказать, даже если она надеялась, что в основном говорить будет Зед.  
Придя наконец в ткацкую, Тацу увидела, что собрались там почти все. Она окинула взглядом магов - лечить ей приходилось каждого, хотя бы раз, так что она знала о том, что им довелось испытать, лучше других. И сейчас она видела, как застарелые страхи искажают лица, и многие из собравшихся украдкой ищут пути к отступлению. Причëм делает это даже кое-кто из тех, с кем они с Зед говорили заранее.  
В противоположность им, домочадцы и слуги Джека не волновались, но хмурились - некоторые тоже от непонимания происходящего.  
Тацу видела, что их реакции магов пугали. Даже несмотря на то, что как раз люди Лукаса выглядели подчëркнуто бесстрастно, а их оружие лежало в стороне. Или благодаря этому тоже.  
Пора было начинать. Тацу прошла на середину ткацкой и заняла место между магами и свободными - нарочно, разумеется, в соответствии с пониманием собственного статуса. Она поймала взгляд Зед, потом посмотрела на Джека; они оба кивнули ей, и Джек заговорил, легко перекрывая негромкий гул голосов:  
\- Кажется, мне хотели что-то сегодня рассказать. Объяснить, где я ошибся, и почему вам не подходит нынешнее положение вещей.  
На мгновение стало очень тихо, и Тацу увидела, как побледнели несколько человек из тех, кто сидели неподалëку.  
\- Дело не в том, что нам не подходит положение, - сказала Зед, не вставая с места. - Просто мы, часть нас - не уверены, что так мы добьëмся цели. И что не станет хуже, если не удастся то, что задумал ты.  
Она смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и голос еë ни разу не дрогнул, но Тацу видела, что Зед цепко следит за тем, как реагируют на каждое еë слово, и подбирает их очень тщательно. Разумная, с одной стороны, тактика; но магам было бы легче, если бы Зед сказала всë сразу в лоб.  
\- То есть ты уже об этом думала? - спросил Лукас в своей обычной резкой манере. - А не начала сейчас, когда об этом заговорил Джон Константин?  
Зед вздëрнула подбородок, заметно задетая его предположением.  
\- У меня своя голова на плечах есть, - сухо произнесла она. - И я - мы тоже готовили планы, чтобы не идти к вам с пустыми руками. Странно, что меня упрекают в излишней предусмотрительности люди, которые сами годами готовят выступление перед Советом.  
\- Мы не упрекаем... - начал Джек, взяв тон мягче, чем Лукас, но его перебил Джон Константин:  
\- И хорошо. А то можно подумать, что вам совсем не интересно мнение тех, кого вы, по вашим словам, горите желанием спасти.  
\- Нет, - возразил Джек. - Мы готовы слушать. Хотя не знаю, как мы их совместим, если они так расходятся в направлениях...  
\- Может, не так и расходятся пока, - сказала Зед. - Нам ведь тоже нужна подготовка - не очень многие здесь обучены боевой магии.  
\- Да кто-нибудь может прямо сказать, о чëм вы? – устало спросил Саймон.  
Тацу посмотрела на Зед, надеясь еë подбодрить, но Лукас в этот момент ответил:  
\- Я думал, мы о тех непродуманных предложениях, о которых заговорил Константин, но, выходит, говорим мы не только о них. Так что присоединяюсь к вопросу.  
\- Ну, у нас же приятная компания людей, которые готовы друг с другом говорить и друг друга слушать, разве нет? Вот вместе всë и выясним, - Джон Константин поднялся на ноги, видно, решив всë-таки начать первый. Он не стал шагать ближе к Джеку и его домочадцам, оставшись на половине магов, и повернулся он тоже к ним. - Вы, кажется, меня многие знаете, - заявил он, прищуриваясь и рассматривая лица перед ним. - Вряд ли за что-то хорошее. За магию, которую я творил по чужой указке, может быть. За мои побеги, вероятно.  
\- За то, что ты жив, несмотря на них, - подсказала, не понижая голоса, Эпифания, и по магам рябью пробежались смешки, словно она пошутила. Тацу почувствовала, что тоже улыбается, криво и недобро, и поймала недоумëнный взгляд Лукаса, силящегося, как и остальные свободные, понять причину их веселья.  
\- За то, что жив, - со смехом согласился Джон. - Надеюсь, пока поживу ещё, как и вы все. Но вообще я вëл к тому, чтобы предложить вам рискнуть нашей единственной собственностью - жизнью. Так что спасибо, Пиффи, что подлила в мою маленькую речь иронии.  
Эпифания махнула рукой:  
\- Сколько угодно. О чëм ты говоришь, Джон?  
\- Когда начинал, хотел сказать сперва, что я тут знаю ещё далеко не всех, - вздохнул он. - Но так уж получилось, что воду я взбаламутил, и на поверхность всплыло несколько занятных штук. Например, что кое-кто у вас, кто знает вас лучше, и кого знаете лучше вы, - он недвусмысленно поклонился Зед, - втихую готовит другие способы борьбы, потому что не верит, что нынешние помогут. Наверное, так даже немало из вас думают, но эта вилла - ваша гавань в шторм, да и Джеку многие наверняка благодарны. И тут как раз появляюсь я, кто не умеет быть благодарным, не настолько, по крайней мере, чтобы молчать. Так что я и не стал. План выкупать магов и надеяться, что потом изменишь закон, обречëн на провал. Потому что нет там наверху незлых, просто не понимающих всего ужаса происходящего людей. Всë они прекрасно понимают. А особенно хорошо - то, что если объявить часть людей хуже других, то ими можно безнаказанно пользоваться. А это значит, что мы всегда будем работать, чтобы они отдыхали, и нами будут пугать, чтобы добиться послушания. Можно сколько угодно доказывать, что ни в гибели Атлантиды, ни в остальных несчастьях маги не виноваты - главное тут то, что держать нас в рабстве выгодно, а оправдания всегда найдутся.  
\- Ты даже не хочешь сначала подождать и узнать, может быть, наш способ подействует, - не выдержав, сказал Джек. Может быть, лучше бы он молчал, но, с другой стороны, всем надо было знать, как он отреагирует.  
Джон повернулся к нему, скользнув взглядом по Тацу, и она снова ощутила положение, которое занимала между свободными и несвободными.  
\- Я бы, может, и подождал, - заметил он. - Но только что ты будешь делать, когда твой план провалится?  
Джек о таком не думал, Тацу это знала. Он был уверен в успехе.  
И сейчас он замялся:  
\- Я...  
Голос Зед, наоборот, прозвучал ясно и чëтко:  
\- Ты, пусть и неумышленно, сделаешь так, что толпа не обученных бою магов окажется один на один с солдатами. Которые умеют с нами бороться, - она встала рядом с Джоном.  
\- Они не будут иметь права, - возразил Джек. - Что бы я ни сказал в Совете, это не лишит меня титула, а вас - моей защиты.  
Тацу не собиралась вмешиваться, чувствовала, что недостаточно магичка, чтобы за них говорить. Но слова вырвались помимо воли, уж больно знакомо было:  
\- Ты удивишься, как быстро может измениться положение в обществе, Джек.  
Зед улыбнулась ей, хотя Лукас нахмурился и сказал:  
\- Джек из потомственной аристократии, его род можно отследить до Круглого стола, так просто этого не изменить.  
\- Даже если кто-нибудь донесëт о том, что у нас происходит? - спросила Зед. - Потому что они захотят знать, только ли на словах ты хочешь для нас свободы. И мой род прослеживается до Третьего Киренаикского легиона, сильно мне это помогло?  
\- Я не маг, это легко проверить, - напомнил Джек.  
\- Но ты и не бессмертный, - фыркнул Джон. - Если уж я тебя чуть не убил при встрече, думаешь, наëмные кинжалы не справятся?  
Его слова вызвали оживление и среди магов, и среди свободных: немногие до этого знали о происшествии. Тацу изучала лица перед ней, снова пытаясь понять реакцию. Делало ли это Джона сильнее в глазах магов? Джека - слабее?  
Делало ли это магов опаснее в глазах людей Лукаса?  
\- Я подпустил тебя слишком близко, потому что знал, кто ты, и не думал, что у тебя есть причины желать мне зла, - ответил Джек.  
Джон широко улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, и я не знал, что ты вроде как не желаешь мне зла. Но кто знает, с кем ты ошибëшься в следующий раз? А после этого вилла окажется открыта всем ветрам.  
\- Погоди, чего вы с Зед хотите? - спросил Саймон. - Чтобы мы подняли бунт? Я не готов. Я плохой воин и не стану лучше после обучения.  
Тацу обменялась взглядом с Зед и мягко заметила:  
\- Уметь защитить себя полезно всегда. И покой этой виллы не вечен.  
\- Нам надо научиться сражаться, - поддержала Зед. - Несколько сотен магов могут стать серьёзной силой, если мы будем знать, как побеждать солдат, а не только как зарабатывать деньги ткачеством. Нет, мне нравится применять магию мирно – но я понимаю, что этим себя защитить не смогу. И воевать не смогу, а ведь я тоже думаю, что после выступления Джека в Совете начнётся война.  
\- А если нет? – спросил Джек.  
\- А если нет, - повернулась она к нему, - то мы выйдем отсюда свободными людьми, не паникующими, когда на нас попытаются напасть вчерашние охотники, а знающими, что в такой момент делать.  
\- И если ты думаешь о том, что так маги станут убивать, - добавила Тацу, - то поверь, гораздо безопаснее для всех будет, когда маги будут знать, сколько сил приложить, чтобы не убить или убить только нападающего. А не снести ещё и два соседних дома из-за паники.  
Эпифания тихо вздохнула, а потом как бы в воздух заметила:  
\- А ведь было бы хорошо…  
Тацу сжала бы ей руку, сиди она рядом, но так она только смотрела, как это сделал кто-то другой. Эпифания сжала чужую руку в ответ – и, судя по лицу, думала она сейчас скорее об «убить нападающего», а не о «не снести дома».  
\- Я понял… - медленно кивнул Джек, тоже на неё поглядев. – Обучение – да, я понял. А к чему вы хотите его применить?..  
\- Какую войну вы хотите начать, если точнее, - заметил Лукас.  
\- Я ещё не видел планов, - усмехнулся Джон, - но хочу надеяться, что они включают нападение на рынок.  
Зед вытащила из рукава далматики свиток и размотала шнур.  
\- Они с них даже начинаются, - сказала она. – Если выступление Джека не пройдёт – это первое, что надо сделать, потому что так мы освободим больше всего магов и убьём больше всего охотников. А потом, если удастся, сможем отступить на виллу Кейт. Но вы можете почитать сейчас сами, что мы с Тацу пока придумали – и до согласования военных планов я хочу услышать, что будет с обучением.  
\- Что вам для него нужно? – спросил Джек.  
\- Регулярные уроки от тех из нас, кто хотя бы немного умеет вести бой. Книги, где описаны такие заклинания. Воины, - Зед взглянула на Лукаса, - которые могли бы противостоять нам в учебных поединках.  
Тацу – и не только она – ждала, что скажет Джек. И как он это скажет. Он тоже понимал, сколько жадного внимания на нём сосредоточено, когда обводил взглядом лица собравшихся.  
Зед и Джон стояли почти так, словно готовились обороняться.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джек. – Мы изменим планы. Так, чтобы к моменту, как я буду готов выступить с речью в Совете, были готовы и вы. Можно мне теперь почитать планы?  
Он протянул руку, а вся ткацкая разом выдохнула, даже Саймон и те, кто тоже не хотел, как Тацу знала, сражаться.  
Их услышали и с ними согласились.  
Возможно, это меняло больше, чем сейчас казалось Джеку.  



	6. Chapter 6

Сейчас, когда уроки боя уже официально начинались, Зед почти не понимала, почему боялась их предложить. Почти. Джек не понимал искренне, она это знала, но вряд ли могла добавить что-то к прежним объяснениям. Он ведь и сам помнил, что покинуть без ошейников виллу никто из магов не мог, что по бумагам они все, кроме разве что Тацу, принадлежали ему. Просто для Джека эти вещи не складывались в единую картину, и Зед даже не спешила его за это винить. Бесполезно: кое-что всë равно по-настоящему открывалось только тем, кто это пережил. Зед подозревала, что если бы не похищение в детстве, Джеку и нынешнее его  сочувствие не далось бы; нехорошо, должно быть, было так думать, но она сказала бы спасибо негодяям, изменившим Джека, за тот призрак свободы, который из-за этого получила.

Но хотела она большего. Не только для себя, иначе давно бы уехала с обозом к Кейт и постаралась затеряться на бескрайнем севере, если бы вообще не вернулась на родину.

Но всю жизнь пришлось бы оглядываться через плечо. Если бы поймали, в лучшем случае вернули бы Джеку или убили, а в худшем... воображение у охотников было богатым. Зед видела на рынке его последствия. Таких вряд ли до конца вылечила бы даже Тацу. Маги рождались достаточно часто, чтобы с беглыми охотники могли поступать, как вздумается.

«Нас много, нас всегда было много,» - и эта мысль всегда убивала Зед больше всего, потому что ведь какой отпор они могли бы дать все вместе, но общество было выстроено так, что объединиться и научиться хотя бы защищаться было практически невозможно.

Но так хотелось надеяться - что только до этого момента. Что их затея всё изменит, что они поймут, как противостоять охотникам и их нанимателям.

К стыду своему, Зед сама умела не так много. Для начала этого должно было хватить – большинство тут не умели ничего, - но Зед всегда чувствовала, что только хочет быть воином, а не является им. Наверное, поэтому её притянуло к Тацу: та сражалась всю свою жизнь до магии, и Зед отчаянно завидовала её спокойной уверенности в своих способностях. Даже если их романтическая связь уже отжила своё, Зед до сих пор невольно старалась держать себя так, как себя держала Тацу, словно умения могли передаться через подражание. Как жаль, что боевых заклинаний та не знала, да и вообще её магия была максимально от них далека; но Тацу всё равно не могла не стать знаковой фигуре в войне, если она будет, в этом Зед была уверена. Просто так военная выучка ни у кого не исчезает.

И, конечно, Зед надеялась стать знаковой фигурой сама. Может, так определило её воспитание, может, её характер – но она начала что-то и не намерена была его бросать.

Лишь бы теперь Джек не передумал…

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Зед решительно тряхнула головой и запретила себе даже думать в ту сторону: вдруг сбудется. Пока что у них был шанс.

Пока что надо было им пользоваться.

 

Джон ждал на условленном месте, и рядом с ним, вызывающе глядя из-под чёлки тёмно-синего парика, стояла Эпифания. Зед удивилась: раньше она не замечала у той рвения на тему войны, они с Тацу поговорили с ней раз и оставили в покое, когда девушка сказала, что не хочет сейчас об этом думать. Такое отношение тоже не удивляло, особенно среди тех, кому досталось больше других, как тому же Саймону. А Эпифания… не самые полезные магические навыки и красивая внешность – плохое сочетание для рабыни. Зед никогда её не расспрашивала и не знала, доверялась ли она кому-то, а Тацу исцеляла их всех и хранила все их тайны за бесстрастным взглядом, ни с кем не делясь. У неё Зед не стала бы ничего выведывать, даже когда они делили вместе не только случайные утренние часы медитации.

Значит, появление Джона повлияло и на Эпифанию. Может быть, она считала, что его убили, а теперь, когда увидела, что это не так, тоже рискнула начать надеяться?.. Неважно; главное – что сейчас она нетерпеливо повернулась к Зед и спросила:

\- Ну что, мы сегодня начнём учиться убивать?

\- Да, - уверенно кивнула Зед, чувствуя, как скользнули по лицу непослушные пряди, и мимолётно решая завязать позже волосы в хвост. – Сейчас, ещё кто-нибудь придёт…

Они приходили. С Тацу пришли все, работавшие в кузнице, и из красильни и ткацкой пришли многие, и даже Саймон присоединился одним из последних, хоть и бросив полный сомнений взгляд на Зед. Пока их становилось больше, лицо Эпифании светлело, словно встреча была идеей, но одновременно она распрямила спину и гордо вздёрнула подбородок, и Зед подумала, что, должно быть, она просто черпала уверенность в других людях. Так тоже бывает, особенно в молодости… пусть только эта уверенность останется с ней и позже.

А Джон просто выглядел довольным. Даже не слишком нахмурился, когда после всех к ним пришёл Джек, за которым неизменной тенью следовал Лукас. Да и эти двое сами знали, что им тут сейчас не место, так что Джек сразу сказал:

\- Я только принёс книгу, которая вам, наверное, окажется полезной, - он протянул Зед знакомый том – боевые огненные заклинания, она читала его ещё в детстве, а потом брала у Джека, тогда ещё точно не зная, к чему теперь такую магию применять.

\- Спасибо, - вежливо произнесла она, и Джек улыбнулся. Он всё ещё не верил в то, что будет война, это она знала: верил, что путь, который он выбрал годы назад, приведёт к успешному завершению всех планов. Но он хотя бы решил не мешать, а больше ничего сейчас от него и не требовалось.

\- Я велел купить ещё несколько книг, где есть описания боевой магии, - заметил Джек. - Их принесли сегодня-завтра, только есть одна загвоздка... большинство из них на латыни.

Зед тяжело вздохнула. Следовало этого ожидать, конечно, но...

\- Магия, которую не полагается знать рабам, описана на языке, которому их не учат, - тоже не удивился Джон. - Если не считать красивых именований хозяев и команд. Ну, почитаем то, что на английском пока, а дальше посмотрим. Переводить-то будете?

\- Конечно, - серьезно сказал Джек. - Я тоже займусь, хотя, надеюсь, я все магические термины пойму правильно.

\- Я могу помочь, - предложила Зед. - Меня успели научить азам в семье, стряхну пыль со старых знаний.

\- Я был бы благодарен, - согласился Джек.

\- Только не забудь, что это не основное твое занятие, - многозначительно заметил ей Джон. - Не перевод и не ткацкая - ты хотела сделать из здешних магов боевых, и без тебя этого добиться будет сложно.

Зед посмотрела на него с любопытством.

\- Значит, не будешь настаивать на том, чтобы эта роль перешла к тебе? – спросила она. – Я думала, тебе не терпится поделиться своими умениями.

\- Я поделюсь и помогу, - он усмехнулся. – Голову готов прозакладывать, что ты не знаешь о драке всего, что я, но ты это дело начала, тебе его и вести. Я пока лучше буду помогать.

\- Договорились, - кивнула она. Джек, бросив на неё последний взгляд, удалялся куда-то в сторону своих комнат, а значит, можно было начинать. – Итак, - повысила голос Зед, - сегодня мы начнём учиться причинять магией вред. Серьёзный вред. Но уметь его контролировать: иначе мы друг друга переубиваем раньше, чем до нас доберутся наши бывшие владельцы.

Такое вступление предсказуемо вызвало нервные смешки. Зед улыбнулась, не показывая зубы, и продолжила:

\- Я начну с огня, потому что именно такие боевые заклинания я знаю, но если кто-то захочет показать другие стихии – милости прошу, - она сделала паузу, но добровольцев не появилось. – Хорошо. Тогда вставайте рядами, желательно не совсем уж близко друг к другу: как я говорила, вред может быть серьёзный. Смотрите, куда бьёте.

Когда они построились (и Эпифания, как заметила Зед, встала в первом ряду, прямо перед ней), она нарочито медленно подняла руки, целясь вбок и вниз, в камень в нескольких футах от неё.

\- Это самое простое из того, что я знаю, - сказала она, слыша, как затаили дыхание окружающие. Только Джон, стоявший тоже в первом ряду, но с краю, смотрел без особенного предвкушения, просто – с интересом. – И затратное по силам, хочу предупредить. Но зато его можно сотворить когда угодно, и много движений оно не требует, и если вас загонят в угол – лучше заклинания я не знаю.

Она резко дёрнула запястьями, и камень перед ней исчез во вспышке жёлто-красного света, рассыпавшись крупными обломками под ноги тех, кто стояли рядом.

Они резко выдохнули, словно разом все вспомнив, как это делается.

«Это же так просто наколдовать, - снова с грустью подумала Зед. – Просто сгусток пламени, мы должны бы все прекрасно это заклинание знать. Но мы слишком верим в заведённый порядок, в то, что мы беззащитны, и не учимся. Стараемся вместо этого стать незаметными, чтобы нас не задел чужой гнев…»

\- Огонь вызывается вот так и вот так, - громко произнесла она, на этот раз не колдуя, а просто медленно показывая, как должны двигаться руки. – Сосредоточьтесь, вспомните, как он обжигает, представьте, что в руках у вас костёр – а потом запустите им туда, куда хотите. Если на вас внезапно нападут – пусть они об этом пожалеют.

Заклинание Эпифании едва не влетело ей в ногу, и Зед отскочила назад, поймала смущённый взгляд девушки и расхохоталась, откинув голову.

\- Так значит, только алхимия, а активная магия у тебя не выходит? – с незлой насмешкой спросила она.

Та растерянно пожала плечами, ответив:

\- Я не умею ставить щиты и бесполезна в ритуалах… но я хочу знать, как причиняют вред. Серьёзный вред, как ты обещала.

\- Ты всё узнаешь, - приветственно кивнула ей Зед. – Ты, я, мы все – мы научимся.

\- Обязательно, - без тени сомнений согласилась Эпифания.

 

Они устроили перерыв через пару часов, когда стало понятно, что большинство уже выдохлось: хотя получалось ещё далеко не у всех, огонь действительно отнимал много сил. Да и солнце уже жгло немилосердно, так что на кухню, за хлебом и разбавленным вином, отрядили самых бодрых, а все остальные устроились в тени, на скамьях и на земле.

\- Это единственное заклинание, которому я успела научиться дома, - рассказывала Зед, пока сидевшая рядом Тацу заплетала её непослушные волосы в толстую косу, перевязывая синей лентой. – Родители нашли мага, который бы мог правильно показать то, что нарисовано в этой книге, - она хлопнула открытой ладонью по тому, отданному ей Джеком. – Может, из-за этого на нас и донесли… не знаю, но я была рада, что научилась чему-то, что поможет мне защититься. Жаль, что у меня не было побольше времени в запасе: у нас была старая община, какие-то знания привезли ещё из Александрии и Египта, вместе с легионом… может быть, была и своя магия, такая, какую не знают здесь. Но возвращаться за ней в Шотландию я не стану, что уж. Может быть, когда-нибудь старые знания ещё меня найдут, но подвергать ради них риску я не стану. Они того не стоят.

\- А я знаю только ту магию, которую можно найти в Лондиниуме, - задумчиво произнесла Эпифания. – Я хоть и не из дворянской семьи, как ты, но мой отец был богатым купцом, и кое-каких учителей тоже успел мне найти. Но они все были отсюда, а отца убили уже давно. Ну и когда выяснилось, что я магичка, какие уж тут учителя… мне даже приюта нигде не нашлось.

\- Положение защитит не от всего, - кивнула не удивлённая Зед. Эпифания посмотрела на Джона:

\- А ты откуда к нам попал? Ты так и не говорил мне даже, где родился.

Он хмыкнул:

\- В Мутном Водоëме.

Зед рассмеялась.

\- Это шутка? - спросила она.

\- Не всем же носить гордые римские названия, - пожал он плечами. - Можно и хуже назвать деревню в устье реки, так что я не жалуюсь. - Он внимательно на неё посмотрел и спросил: - Не против, если я сейчас поговорю с ними?

Зед тоже пожала плечами: вряд ли он собирался причинить вред, да и многим было интересно поучиться у него, она это знала. Даже ей самой.

\- Говори, конечно, - сказала она, и Джон встал.

Еду как раз принесли и раздавали, так что обратили на него внимание не сразу.

\- Эй! – негромко позвал он, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы к нему начали поворачиваться головы: маги привыкли, что нужно прислушиваться к любому сказанному слову. Джон это тоже понимал, потому что махнул рукой, успокаивая тревогу: - Всё хорошо. Пока, по крайней мере. Просто хочу поделиться кое-чем из своего опыта, вам может быть полезно, и чем раньше вы это уясните, тем лучше. Нет, боевые заклинания – это отлично, - он мимолётно улыбнулся Зед, и она поразилась, как при этом похорошело его лицо. – Хуже, когда их не знаешь. Но вы уверены, что так сразу будете готовы драться с охотниками?

\- Да, - сказала Эпифания.

\- Нет, - отрезал он. – Может, позже. Но не сразу. А сразу – лучше, если никто из вас не окажется один, без помощи кого-то, кто уже драться умеет. Вы погибнете, и всё. Магия – вещь сильная, но они умеют с ней бороться.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – мрачно поинтересовалась она. – Бежать? Опять?

\- Именно, - кивнул он. – Бегите. Прикидывайтесь беспомощными. Нападайте из-за угла. Не пытайтесь быть героями.

\- Какая воодушевляющая речь… - пробормотала Зед, видя сомнения на лицах тех, кто их окружали. Тацу сжала её руку и, поймав взгляд, покачала головой и приложила палец к губам.

\- Важно, чтобы сейчас, на первых порах, вы выжили, - негромко заметил Джон, и голос его прозвучал удивительно искренне. – Потом придёт время честных боёв. Когда Зед научит вас всему, что знает, и что есть в этих книгах, а вы уже точно будете про себя знать, что сможете убить кого-то, кто вам угрожает. Но до этого надо дожить. Пожалуйста. Доживите. Самое ценное, что у нас сейчас есть, это мы сами, и если мы погибнем, ничего уже будет не важно. Не надо думать, что мы станем примером для кого-то в далёком будущем. Лучше мы сами создадим это будущее, и, честное слово, позорное бегство и ловушка для врагов – совсем небольшая за него цена.

Тацу улыбнулась и кивнула, и Зед снова подумала, что уж она-то об искусстве войны знает не понаслышке. Значит, было что-то верное в том, что Джон говорил.

\- Мы сделаем так, чтобы выжили если не все, то многие, - сказала доктор, и теперь смотрели уже на неё. – Спасибо за совет, Джон Константин. – Тацу принадлежала другой стране, чуждой странной культуре, но прикосновение её рук знали все в этом дворе, и только что она придала словам Джона больше веса. – Если ты закончил, то пока мы, впрочем, вернёмся к урокам. Чтобы когда-нибудь стать и героями тоже.

Он фыркнул, разводя руками:

\- Согласен. В героизме тоже есть свои приятные стороны.

\- Да, например, можно гордиться собой, - ответила Тацу, и за время их диалога напряжение и тревога среди собравшихся спали; Зед порадовалась тому, как хорошо они выступили в паре.

Теперь снова была её очередь.

\- Ну что же, - сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. – По-моему, все уже довольно отдохнули. Пойдём дальше?

 

Джек вернулся, когда они уже закончили и готовились расходиться, один на этот раз.

\- Удачный день? – спросил он у Зед, косясь на Джона.

\- Неплохой, - с лёгкой настороженностью согласилась она. – Не всем удаётся огонь, кто-то слишком далёк от него как от стихии… но я надеюсь, что до того, как ты выступишь в Совете, мы все подберём себе боевые заклинания по вкусу и будем владеть ими в совершенстве.

\- Небесполезный навык, наверное, - после заминки, но миролюбивым тоном согласился Джек. Вероятно, у него тоже было время всё ещё раз обдумать и прийти к каким-то выводам. – Как бы всё ни сложилось, хорошо, если вы будете уметь отразить нападение магией, я это уже понял.

Джон потянулся, разминая затёкшие руки, и лениво заметил, не глядя на Джека:

\- Но всë это не будет иметь значение, если в ход пойдëт ошейник, так ведь?

\- В бою его надеть сложнее, - заметил Джек

\- Но возможно, - поддержала Джона Тацу. - Охотников много - это почëтное занятие, и пока не перестанут рождаться маги, никуда не денутся те, кто их ищут и ловят. Даже если твоё предложение пройдёт, это не изменится. Нельзя подпускать таких близко, а защитное заклинание требует времени. Нам нельзя драться поодиночке, если мы решаем драться, а не бежать. В лучшем случае, в группе должно быть три-четыре человека, тогда, пока кто-то накладывает чары, остальные удержат нападающих на расстоянии.

\- Тактика, - вздохнула Зед. – Сегодняшний урок почти исчерпал мои знания о боевой магии, а ты говоришь мне о том, что я должна продумывать тактику. Тацу, видит Изида, я не понимаю даже, с чего тут начинать.

\- Учись, - безжалостно сказала Тацу. – Джек купит тебе книги – правда, Джек? – тот кивнул, её не прерывая. – Ты научишься боевой магии и научишь остальных. И ты сможешь, если придётся, за собой повести.

Зед поёжилась, потому что не чувствовала, что сумеет. Но на неё смотрели чужие глаза, и сейчас было совсем неподходящее время, чтобы высказывать сомнения и дальше. Поздно; она уже пересекла Рубикон.

\- Так и будет, значит, - стараясь выглядеть спокойной и бесстрастной, ответила она. – Хотя я надеюсь, что не только я смогу вести за собой. В конце концов, если разразится война, одной меня не хватит точно.

\- Дай-то Бог, чтобы не разразилась, - негромко заметил Джек.

А Джон сказал:

\- Конечно, ты не одна это будешь делать. Но кто ещё сможет с тобой эту ношу разделить – решится сейчас, вот на этих твоих занятиях. – Он посмотрел на Тацу, потом снова на Зед и усмехнулся: - Ну, помимо нас двоих, конечно. Хотя я тоже не умею драться в группе, как-то раньше только в одиночку приходилось.

\- И ты тоже научишься, - уверила его Тацу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как можно догадаться, Зед в этом фике - трибьют исполнению этой роли Анхеликой Селаей. Мне было сложно дать ей ту же национальность, учитывая, что в этом сеттинге латинос ещё не появились (испанцы, у которых достаточно мавританских корней, ещё не завоёвывали земли в Америках), отсюда возникла смешанная египетско-александрийская община в Шотландии (см. Третий Киренаикский Легион и письма, на которые я уже кидала ссылку раньше).
> 
> Мутный Водоём - всё правда) Ливерпуль упоминается впервые в 12м веке как деревня Liuerpul, которая именно так и переводится.


	7. Chapter 7

На время Лукас перестал думать о том, не помешает ли новое поведение магов планам Джека, да и даже в обсуждении планов Джека как таковых участия не принимал: до него дошли слухи о том, что Ник Некро всë-таки начал предлагать свои идеи своему дяде, и сейчас возможный ответ магистра оффиций занимал все мысли Лукаса.

Если предложение Ника пройдëт, все виллы и дома станут доступны его комиссии. Сейчас, когда время традиционного сбора Совета уже было довольно близко, такая насмешка судьбы казалась особенно оскорбительной. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не получится скрыть странности их обиталища, и в лучшем случае последуют дальнейшие проверки, а там, за ними, и разоблачение. Да и половина купленных уже была у Кейт, а если они дойдут и до неё…

Лукас всё же был не из тех, кто ждёт и гадает, что будет в будущем, поэтому этим утро он удостоверился, как ему полагалось, что обоз с виллы Кейт сегодня будет готов к отъезду, и всю переписку уже разобрали (своё он забрал ещё позавчера), а потом поспешил во дворец, захватив с собой последние купчие по магам. Все документы на рынке писали в двух экземплярах, но не всегда все они попадали в дворцовую канцелярию – хотя бы из-за большого оборота. Обычно в течение нескольких дней после покупки надо было проверить, правильно ли всё зарегистрировали, и получить печать, и, конечно, делал это кто-нибудь рангом ниже Лукаса; но не так уж удивительно было бы и то, что он сам это делает. Слугу он брать с собой не стал – не доверял полностью никому даже на вилле.

Во дворце в это время года ещё было довольно пусто: король ещё не возвратился из летней резиденции, высшие чиновники находились в своих виллах. Среднее и младшее звено, конечно, работали здесь, а ещё понемногу становились видны приготовления к Совету.

Последнее заставило Лукаса задуматься: официально Совет ведь пока что никто не созывал. Джек собирался сделать это сам, по праву, имевшемуся у любого аристократа, но и он, по понятным причинам, не стал бы предупреждать никого во дворце заранее. Так что пока никто и не должен был предполагать, что что-то в принципе состоится. Конечно, чаще всего получалось так, что находился кто-нибудь, кому было, что сказать, и в начале осени и весной Совет обычно собирался и решал накопившиеся за половину года вопросы вместе с теми, которые принёс созыватель.

Может быть, дворцовая челядь просто считала, что лучше прибрать и украсить всё заранее, чтобы не пришлось трудиться в поте лица, когда о созыве Совета официально объявят.

А может, кто-то всё-таки знал, что Совет состоится, и отдал соответствующие распоряжения.

Ход мыслей Лукаса неминуемо вернулись к Нику Некро: не его ли рук дело?

Но Ник не был даже простым магистром, хотя Лукас навëл справки и выяснил, что эту должность ему прочат; нет, здесь всë должно было исходить от фигуры поважнее.  
\- Я заметил, хлопоты уже начались, - небрежно сказал Лукас чиновнику, подтвердившему ему купчие. - А до Совета ведь неблизко.  
\- Он всегда ближе, чем кажется, - вздохнул тот и тут же, спохватившись, подозрительно уставился на Лукаса. - Мы, конечно, ещё ничего не знаем, - неубедительно пробормотал он.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Лукас. Ощущение, что что-то не так, усилилось, но незачем было баламутить канцелярию, где кто-то мог и доложить о его интересе.  
Лукас чувствовал, выходя обратно во внутренний двор, как противно заныло под ложечкой. Опасность нависала, как грозовая туча, и он подумал, что заразился от магов ощущением, что от Совета нечего ждать ничего, кроме беды. А ведь доказательств тому пока не было, откуда же такие предчувствия...  
Со стороны ворот дворца запели трубы. Лукас, вздрогнув, поспешил на звук - таким образом в Лондиниуме могли приветствовать всего несколько человек, и один из них, магистр оффиций, уже находился во дворце.  
Лукас подошëл как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как открываются ворота. Он подался вперëд, наравне с другими любопытными - и перед его взглядом цвета префекта претория. Он отступил немного назад, но продолжил смотреть на процессию с настороженным интересом: Катар Хол обычно обитал на вилле за Лондиниумом и просто так в город не заглядывал. Нечистая совесть сразу предположила, что они раскрыты; но даже если praefectus praetorio прибыл за ними, то войдя, он миновал Лукаса, не обращая на него внимания. Рыжеволосая Шаира, его бенефициарий, скользнула по Лукасу подчëркнуто равнодушным взглядом, но и она всего лишь оценивала, представляет ли он опасность: он сам так смотрел на окружающих.   
И всё же зачем-то они приехали. Сами или по зову Алана Скотта - магистра оффиций, но что-то происходило. И надо было узнать, что именно.

У Лукаса, конечно, были свои источники во дворце, но к их помощи он планировал прибегнуть чуть позже, если сперва не удастся выяснить всë в простом разговоре. Потому что среди визитов, которые Лукас собирался сегодня нанести, по-прежнему значился Ник Некро. И высока была вероятность, что он знал о происходящем, даже если и не был причиной.  
Он всё равно становился головной болью Лукаса, но, кажется, намечались у него и другие проблемы.

Невольно Лукас прижал руку к груди, где лежало письмо, доставленное ему два дня назад с обозом. Не сказать, что оно придавало сил или уверенности в завтрашнем дне, но, нащупывая его, Лукас вспоминал, что ему есть, что терять. И что ему не простят, если что-то с ним случится.  
А если что-то случится с их затеей, то и с ним тоже, потому что он не бросит еë до последнего, даже если благодаря самим магам она видоизменится сейчас так, как он не ожидал.  Он начинал это с остальными, потому что тоже не считал, что маги заслуживают нынешнего обращения, в конце концов.  
Любопытные расходились, и пришлось напомнить себе, что Ник Некро должен вскоре уехать из дворца к себе, а разговор с ним всë ещё не состоялся. Ноги нехотя сдвинулись с места; идти было недолго, и вскоре Лукас уже стоял перед комнатой, отведённой Нику во дворце. Официально он пришëл передать сообщение от Джека: учитывая тонкий характер их разговора, такие сообщения запиской было не передать.

Стражника перед дверьми не было, и Лукас просто постучал.

\- Входите! – раздалось изнутри, и Лукас так и поступил.

Если Джон Константин не солгал, и Ник Некро был магом, вполне логично, что сейчас он выглядел так, словно знал, что кто-то подходит к двери. Или это была собранность воина, держащегося наготове перед любыми неожиданностями; но военной выучки Ник не проходил, насколько знал Лукас.

\- Я по поручению, - отрывисто объяснил он своё присутствие.

Ник, сидевший за столом, нахмурился, напрягая память, потом вспомнил:  
\- Ты из домочадцев Джека Хоксмура, верно?  
\- Да, - кивнул Лукас. - Я Лукас.  
\- Джек тебя прислал? - Ник снова занялся бумагами на своём столе.  
Джек не знал, зачем именно Лукас отправился во дворец, но говорить об этом было ни к чему.  
\- Он думал о твоëм предложении, - Лукас дотронулся пальцем до рукояти ножа, но жест был скорее инстинктивный: нападать сейчас не имело смысла. Не считаясь того, что по тревоге мигом прибежала бы стража, Ник владел неизвестной пока магией. Слишком много риска - не проиграть, конечно, но остаться неузнанным. А привести кровавый след к порогу Джека Лукас не мог.

Да и, возможно, он уже был не основной проблемой.  
\- А, это хорошо, - Ник, не подозревая о его размышлениях, ещё раз отложил перо. - Я сам собирался поговорить с ним повторно. Возможно, приходилось уже слышать? Мой дядя рассматривает вопрос, с которым я приходил. Если мы вынесем его на ближайший Совет, я от любой поддержки не откажусь. Так что передай Джеку, что жду от него вестей или его самого в гости.  
Последняя фраза удивила Лукаса: если вся суета была только прикрытием для того, чтобы пролезть к ним на виллу, странно, что он сейчас не напрашивается.  
\- Я передам, - склонил голову Лукас. И спросил то, что его интересовало: - Значит, вы уже созвали ради этого Совет?

\- Нет, маловато ещё, чтобы выступить созывателем, - покачал головой Ник. – Дело важное, но не настолько. Посмотрим, какими деталями оно ещё обрастёт, ну и если Совет этой осенью так и не состоится, созвать. Но время ещё ждёт.

Не похоже было, что он лжёт. Неужто сам ещё не заметил приготовлений? Он, конечно, бывал тут много чаще, но, возможно, не обращал внимания. Лукас исподтишка оглядел комнату: она выглядела не слишком обжитой. Ясно, что спал Ник не здесь, но, возможно,  и работал он здесь тоже не слишком усердно. И не подмечал происходящее вокруг так остро, как Лукас.

\- Да, неизвестно пока, будет ли Совет, - поддакнул он, прощупывая почву. – Хотя хорошо бы, если бы был: на рынок по его случаю обычно всегда новых привозят.

Ник хмыкнул:

\- Да, и это тоже, - он стрельнул в Лукаса глазами, словно собираясь что-то спросить и не зная, разумно ли это. Потом всё-таки решился: - Полагаю, Джон и дальше не доставляет вам хлопот?

\- Никаких, - спокойно ответил Лукас, так и думавший, что речь о Константине рано или поздно зайдёт.

\- И славно, - быстро кивнул Ник, явно не желая создавать впечатление, что слишком интересуется темой. – Тогда, полагаю, мы с Джеком ещё обсудим наше дело позже. Это всё?

\- Да, - поклонился Лукас. – Всё.

Время было связаться со своими контактами – и, кстати, не только во дворце, но и на рынке, узнать, не планируют ли они уже наплыва аукционов. Так что Лукас не стал здесь задерживаться, тем более что Ник сам горел желанием его выпроводить.

Сюда Лукас тоже ещё зайдёт. Но позже.

 

Когда он наконец  вернулся на виллу, Джек был у себя – сосредоточенно читал что-то из Аристотеля. Лукасу даже стало интересно, какое отношение древний эллин мог иметь к их нынешним делам; но он не стал спрашивать, потому что его новости были важнее.

\- Я думаю, кто-то уже готов созвать Совет и поставил об этом в известность магистра оффиций и префекта претория, - начал он без экивоков. – Или это готов сделать кто-то из них, скорее всего – магистр оффиций. Не знаю, связано ли это с нами, пока ни о каких расследований в отношении нас никому из моих доносителей неизвестно. Вопрос, который хотят обсудить на Совете, тоже не знаю. Но постараюсь выяснить всё, что этого касается, как можно скорее.

Джек сел прямо, когда Лукас ещё только начал говорить, и теперь, хмурясь, дослушал и кивнул:

\- Надо сообщить магам. Зед, Тацу и Джону.

\- Пока ещё ничего не понятно, - запротестовал Лукас, хотя неожиданностью слова Джека тоже не стали.  Он изо всех стремился показать, что считается с мнением новоявленных лидеров. Лукас ещё не определился, правильно ли это с его стороны, но пока что не вмешивался.

\- Но мне ты уже решил рассказать, - заметил Джек, вставая. – Значит, дело достаточно серьёзно. Пойдём, - он мимолётно прижал ладонь к ближайшей стене. – Я знаю, где их найти.

С годами Джек привык более открыто демонстрировать свои способности. Лукас ещё помнил, как он старался их скрыть, тогда, когда его только возвратили после похищения. Пытался сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, хотя пронзительно очевидно было, что это не так. В мире хватало людей со способностями, не относящимися к магии, но Джек стыдился своих из-за того, как их получил.

К счастью, уже перестал.

Лукас шёл за ним, отставая на полшага, хотя сейчас Джек мог и сам себя защитить. Но, напомнил себе Лукас, не всегда, и недавняя рана на шее тому примером. Если задуматься – здесь столько магов, и сейчас они учатся убивать, и намерения у всех них Лукас не знал даже приблизительно. Потенциальной опасности было слишком много, оставалось или бросаться на каждую тень, или довериться скрепя сердце и просто держаться наготове.

Последнее неустанно вытягивало из него силы, но это был лучший из двух выход.

 

Вся троица, что никак Лукаса не удивило, нашлась вместе – у пруда в малом саду. Шаги Джека сделались слышимыми: он не хотел подкрадываться. Трое обернулись на него почти одновременно, то ли услышав, то ли почуяв, и Лукас с неудовольствием подумал, что как минимум Зед стала реагировать на них заметно настороженней, чем раньше. За какую-то неделю маги стали доверять им меньше, и всё началось с одного человека.

\- С чем пожаловали? – усмехаясь, спросил этот самый один человек.

\- С миром, - как ни странно, добродушно среагировал Джек. – Но и с новостями. Лукас, расскажи им.

Лукас, послушавшись, повторил то, что уже говорил Джеку, добавив пару подробностей. И после паузы – и пересказ беседы с Ником Некро тоже. Джон Константин напрягся и расслабился, услышав имя, а Джек задумчиво покачал головой:

\- Я подумаю, что могу ему сказать… - он посмотрел на Джона. – Ты уверен, что ему нужно только увериться, что ты ему не навредишь?

\- Ручаться не буду, - пожал плечами маг. – Но, если хочешь проверить, возьми меня к нему с собой. Заодно и сам жив останешься, если Нику что-то не то на ум зайдёт.

\- А пока предлагаю подумать о Совете, - заметила Тацу. – Я разделяю опасения Лукаса: очень возможно, что это каким-то образом имеет отношение к нам. Что они знают или будут вскоре знать – может быть, не о нас, может быть, о Кейт, но это не имеет значения. Если, конечно, - она поочерёдно посмотрела на Джека с Лукасом, - в Британии не происходит ещё что-то крупное, что требует срочного созыва Совета.

С Тацу Лукасу было спокойнее всего: он понимал её ход мыслей и знал, что предательство не в её духе. Хотел бы он быть так уверен в остальных.

\- Ничего, о чём бы мне было известно, - тем временем ответил Джек. – Так что, возможно, стоит готовиться к тому, что они и впрямь будут что-то знать.

\- Конечно, они будут знать, - мрачно согласилась Зед. Даром предвидения, насколько знал Лукас, она не обладала, так что это тоже были только предчувствия. – Поэтому в тот момент,  когда Совет вынесет решение на речь Джека, мы должны быть готовы напасть на рынок. Если решеник будет отрицательным, - поспешила добавить она, хотя Лукас видел по её лицу, что она и так не сомневается – именно отрицательным оно и будет. – Мы возьмём рынок, и тут же нужно будет бежать. С тобой  свяжут, несомненно, - посмотрела она на Джека. – И придут громить виллу.

\- Я всё ещё надеюсь на мирный исход… - пробормотал он. – Но понимаю, чего вы боитесь.

\- Нам понадобится перевалочный пункт, - сказала Тацу голосом, не терпящим возражений. – Мне нужно будет осмотреть и исцелить раненых до того, как мы отправимся в долгую дорогу.

\- Тем более, что это уходить будет нужно, разбившись на мелкие группки, - подхватила Зед. – Тацу нельзя оставлять со всеми ранеными разом, так их схватят. И, Изида, как же нам нужно больше учиться бою…

\- Что думаешь? – спросил Лукас Джека, чувствуя, что сейчас маги придумают что-то ещё.

\- Охотничий домик, - медленно произнёс тот.

\- Хм?

\- Моей семье принадлежит охотничий домик, в нескольких часах пешего пути от Лондиниума, - объяснил Джек. – Я… не был там с детства, и я не знаю, сколько человек сразу вспомнит, что он тоже в моей собственности. Он немного в стороне от дороги к Кейт, но не с другой стороны Лондиниума, по крайней мере. Там можно остановиться перед тем, как мы отправимся к ней, если это понадобится. Думаю, хотя бы день нас там искать не будут.

Джон Константин неожиданно рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо быть богачом, - сказал он. – Свободным за счёт магов вообще быть хорошо, но таким богатым – особенно.  Ещё и не один дворец найдётся.

Джек поджал губы:

\- Я ничего специально для этого не делал.

\- Конечно, - легко согласился Джон. – Просто повезло таким родиться. Понимаю.

\- Это хорошая идея, Джек, - позже, много позже Зед рассказала Лукасу, что решила сейчас вмешаться, чтобы Джон окончательно не разозлил Джека. Потому что тогда  они всё равно зависели от его доброго расположения, даже если благодаря Джону острее чувствовали, что так быть не должно. – Значит, наверное, можно отогнать туда повозки с припасами заранее? А несколько оставим для отступления с рынка?

\- Так и сделаем, - кивнул Лукас. – Хорошо, что у нас много повозок, иначе новым магам с рынка пришлось бы трудно, да? – не без яда добавил он, глядя на Джона, и Зед вмешалась снова:

\- Тогда надо всё посчитать и постепенно начать отвозить их туда, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

\- А ещё нам нужен сигнал, - сказала Тацу. – Чтобы о решении Совета мы смогли узнать немедленно.

Джек с Лукасом обменялись тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Зал Совета весь опутан охранными чарами, - заметил Джек. – И никто не выпустит гонца от меня. Я не знаю, как быстро может получиться с сигналом, на самом деле.

\- Хотите сказать, что не можете придумать, как обмануть чужую магию и стражу? – усмехнувшись, спросил Джон Константин. – Да, я вовремя здесь появился. Предоставьте всё мне: сигнал будет.

 

Пройдя с Джеком до его комнат, Лукас направлялся к себе, и в этот момент его и остановил Николас, возница обоза от Кейт.

\- Мы где-нибудь через час уедем, если ты не забыл, - заметил он, упирая руки в боки. – Ничего не хочешь с нами передать?

Обоз  привëз муку и письма уже два дня назад, Лукас помнил об этом, но так и не выкроил свободной минуты.   
Лукас замялся: письмо не было написано, но совесть напомнила, он и с прошлым обозом ничего не отправлял. Хотя вместе с этим ему пришла весточка, как обычно.  
\- Подожди меня, я принесу, - пообещал он, решив наконец, что все дела и все предчувствия подождут хотя бы один час. Даже такие важные.  
Не то чтоб ему не хотелось писать это письмо. Он хотел рассказать Андрею о том, что думал, и узнать его ответ, и, учитывая разделявшее их расстояние, это можно было сделать или с помощью бумаги, или с помощью магии. Последнюю было глупо расходовать на личные потребности (и, к тому же, Лукас не хотел объясняться с посторонними на эту тему), а первую слишком легко было перехватить.  
Таким образом, оправдания у него были, но Андрей справедливо упрекал его в том, что разговор на расстоянии у них не ладится. Нет, разумеется, он мягко это делал, Лукас слышал его тон даже в письме, но он ведь был прав.  
Затворившись у себя, Лукас долго смотрел на пустой жëлтый лист прежде, чем обмакнуть перо в чернильницу.  
«Возможно, я тебя скоро увижу...» - начал он наконец.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о структуре и титулах: используется упрощённая римская система, смешанная с местной.  
> Напоминает конституционную монархию временами.  
> Магистр оффиций (magister officiorum) — высшее гражданское должностное лицо (подробнее см. в примечаниях в ранним главам).  
> Префект претория (лат. praefectus praetorio) - высшее должностное лицо по части армии, гвардии и полиции (последняя так ещё не называется).  
> Бенефициарий префекта претория - фактически заместитель (заместительница в нашем случае).  
> Магистры - высокие должностные лица разных направленностей.  
> Совет - зачаточный Парламент, но для высоких лиц (без Палаты общин), сессии дважды в год, ещё не всегда регулярно.


	8. Chapter 8

 Этим утром Джона ждала другая туника – обычная небелёная, без всяких следов вышивки. Далматики ему не полагалось, Ник бы удивился такой заботе о рабе. Туника и так была слишком хорошей, но эта вилла, в конце концов, как раз мануфактурой тканей и славилась.

Джону было достаточно всё равно, во что одеваться, но то, что это зависело от чужих желаний, ему претило. Тем не менее, он сам предложил пойти к Нику и идти на попятную уже не хотел. Хорошо ещё, это были не самый неприятные дом и хозяин, которые сменил Джон, иначе возвращаться туда и играть свой спектакль было бы совсем невыносимо. И так тянуло как следует нагрузиться пивом перед уходом, хотя идея была со всех сторон дурная.

Чтобы не искушать себя понапрасну, он вовсе не пошёл на кухню, сразу найдя Джека в беседке в саду, где они условились встретиться накануне. Тот, правда, удивился:

– Что-то ты рано. Позавтракал?

– От голода не свалюсь, – проворчал Джон, но Джек сощурился и показал на лежавшие рядом с ним хлеб и мясо:

– Я взял себе, думал, пока буду тебя ждать, почитаю и поем. Бери, иначе никуда не пойдём.

Джон думал что-то возразить чисто из упрямства, но натолкнулся  на не менее упрямый взгляд.

– Ну хорошо, – вздохнул он, тянясь за едой. Мясо, к тому же, ему в жизни доводилось пробовать редко, и он оторвал вяленую полоску зубами, смакуя вкус.

– Вино тоже есть, – заметил Джек, протягивая ему кувшин. Джон отхлебнул немного и с сожалением отдал обратно:

– Иначе от меня пахнуть будет, и тебе придётся отвечать на неудобные вопросы.

– Да уж, кажется, неудобных вопросов мне и так хватит на Совете, – хмуро согласился Джек. – И, возможно, я не так уж и знаю, что на них ответить, как думал.

Джон с любопытством посмотрел на своего (всё так же, хотя Джек пытался как-то отрицать) владельца. Что-то изменилось.

– Ты сомневаешься? – спросил он. – А как же столько лет, посвящённых подготовке речи на Совете?

– Не могу же я не слышать, что вы говорите, – покачал головой Джек. – И я прислушиваюсь, что бы ты ни думал. И ещё… Кейт прислала мне письмо с последним обозом. В котором говорит, что, вероятно, не сможет приехать на Совет, потому что в округе неспокойно. Не знаю, насколько неспокойно у них… но если бы она верила, что Совет всё перевернёт, она бы приехала, несмотря ни на что. Вместо этого она пишет, что, возможно, мне стоит повременить с речью до весны.

Надо же, разлад в рядах. Джон не знал, к худу он или к добру, и не собирался спрашивать, поэтому заговорил о другом:

– Снова таинственная Кейт, о которой мне уже приходилось слышать. Кто она? Твоя жена?

– Нет, просто аристократка, которая тоже считает, что магов нельзя держать в рабстве, и готова предоставлять убежище на своей вилле. Я никогда в брак не вступал. – Джек непонятно хмыкнул: – Для меня это было бы затруднительно. Ты уже доел? Пойдём к воротам, Лукас уже должен был приготовить нам сопровождение.

От хлеба и мяса к тому моменту не осталось ни крошки, и Джон кивнул. Джек поднялся на ноги, поворачиваясь в сторону ворот и по привычке не следя, идут ли за ним или нет. Джон про себя усмехнулся: Джек не смог бы сойти не за рабовладельца, даже если бы очень постарался  – и подстроился под его шаг, идя рядом, а не позади. Наградой ему послужил удивлённый взгляд, но Джек не стал указывать ему на его место, а вместо этого сказал:

– Кажется, я только начинаю понимать, насколько ты необычный человек. Ты ответишь, если я спрошу, почему так получилось?

– Повезло, – сквозь зубы сказал Джон. – Иначе убили бы раньше.

– Выживать ты, кажется, умеешь в совершенстве, – спокойно согласился Джек. – Но я рад, что ты с нами, в любом случае. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, ещё  многое не понимал о тех, кого взялся защищать.    

Они уже дошли до ворот, люди Лукаса ждали только знака, чтобы открыть. Джон сам достал и застегнул на шее ошейник, который ему оставили вместе с небелёной туникой. Пора было снова растворяться в роли бессловесного раба, но как же до смерти Джону этого не хотелось. Поэтому он улучил момент, оттягивая неизбежное, и спросил Джека:

– Ты, кажется, и впрямь решил послушать, что сами маги думают о борьбе за их свободу, а?

– Надеюсь на это, – без насмешки ответил Джек. Помедлил. Потом спросил сам: – А ты, кажется, всё-таки решил пока меня не убивать?

– Вроде того, – легко кивнул Джон, умом понимая, что за такой ответ здесь ему не прилетит, но всё равно еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не вжать голову в плечи. Ошейник мгновенно словно начал впиваться в шею, хотя на самом деле сидел свободно.

Джек улыбнулся и подал знак своей охране. Знак открывать ворота, а не сделать что-то с Джоном, лишь бы Джек Хоксмур не заметил, как ему страшно на самом деле....

– Пойдём, – сказал Джек. Видимо, и правда не замечая.

И они покинули виллу.

 

Резиденция Ника Некро оказалась пугающе близко, настолько, что туда можно было дойти без повозки, не слишком уж испёкшись на жаре. Рабский рынок, похоже, был дальше от обеих вилл, чем они сами друг от друга, и Джон постарался не поёжиться, думая, как просто добраться до него человеку, который заинтересован причинить ему вред.

Ну хотя сейчас они и сами к этому человеку шли. Какая разница, далеко он живёт или близко.

Их недолго держали в пыли у знакомых ворот: то ли Ник ждал, что его приглашением воспользуются так быстро, то ли привык часто принимать гостей. Джон не так долго пробыл в его владении, чтобы это узнать, хотя, кажется, и за то время к Нику пару раз кто-то приезжал. Но сейчас их без лишних проволочек проводили на прохладную галерею, где были приготовлены вино и фрукты, так что, видно, всё-таки гости здесь бывали часто.

Джек вольготно расположился на приготовленном для него ложе, не глядя ни на кого из своей свиты, и охрана встала так, как всегда, должно быть, вставала в таком случае. Джон встал в ногах ложа, не спуская глаз с лица Джека, как и полагалось. Осматриваться было бы слишком заметно, так что  он не увидел, как подошёл Ник.

Зато хотя бы услышал.

– Джек! Рад тебя видеть, – громко оповестил Ник о своём появлении у него за спиной. – Тебе всё по вкусу, что принесли?

– Вполне, – немногословно ответил Джек, отщипывая виноград.

– А. Вижу, ты захватил Джона, – Ник появился в поле зрения, садясь на соседнее ложе. Джон поймал до странности нервный взгляд в свою сторону, но сам продолжал смотреть в одну точку над головой Ника, не меняя выражение лица. – Ну, так даже будет проще поговорить, с живым примером перед глазами?

– Поговорить о чём? – уточнил Джек. – Всё ещё о комиссии?

– Да… – протянул Ник. – И о ней. – Он обвёл взглядом охрану Джека и спросил: – Скажи, Джек, ты не хочешь поговорить наедине, без лишних ушей?

Джону стоило больших усилий не сузить глаза, настолько небезопасным было это предложение. Насколько бы настороженно он не относился к Джеку Хоксмуру, в его интересах было выйти отсюда вместе с ним, целым и невредимым, и охрана должна была очень в этом помочь. Особенно учитывая ошейник и то, что Джек его может и не успеть снять. Оставалось надеяться, что он достаточно понятно намекнул на то, насколько Ник увлекался тёмной стороной магии, и Джек не будет рисковать.

– Я доверяю своим людям, – тем временем спокойно ответил Джек, и Джон немного расслабился. – А Джон едва ли станет кому-то что-то рассказывать.

– Я не против присутствия Джона, – покачал головой Ник. – Даже наоборот. Но природа вещей, которые я хочу обсудить, несколько …деликатна, поэтому я вынужден настаивать.

Джек замешкался, явно не желая проявлять неуважение к хозяину дома, но и понимая всё-таки, что соглашаться не стоит. Хорошо. Голова у него была на месте. И должна была там и остаться, если он продолжит держаться настороже.

– О, да я просто хочу поговорить без свидетелей, как и сказал! – воздел руки Ник. – Это не заговор с целью тебя убить, поверь, Джек! И в доказательство, – он взялся за перстень на пальце и повернул камень, и в воздухе налившуюся алым руну, – под этим символом мира клянусь, что под моей крышей не будет вреда Джеку Хоксмуру и его людям, а выйти они отсюда смогут тогда, когда захотят!

Руна вспыхнула и увеличилась в размерах. Джон смотрел на неё, мысленно недоумевая: он знал заклинание, и сейчас очень было похоже, что Ник его всё выполнил, как надо. Но только тогда его и правда обязало выполнить то, что он пообещал…

– Если ты не возражаешь, Ник, я прикажу Джону проверить эту магию, – всё ещё настороженно сказал Джек Хоксмур, и, пожалуй, работать с ним в паре было достаточно удобно. Даже без подсказок он действовал правильно.

– Сколько угодно, – махнул Ник, и Джек посмотрел на Джона:

– Джон.

– Dominus, – Джон подступил на шаг ближе к руне. Ошейник не мешал исследовать магию, только её творить, так что сейчас он протянул руки, касаясь светящегося символа и проверяя, то ли он, чем кажется.

…Как ни поразительно это было, руна и заклинание, с ней связанное, были настоящими.

– Это символ мира, и он обязует призвавшего его не причинять вреда тем, кому он пообещал, под угрозой того, что вред вернётся к нему, – механически ровно проговорил он. – Ник Некро не может прямо или косвенно стать источником для Джека Хоксмура и его людей, пока они отсюда не выйдут, если только они не нападут первыми.

Джек выразительно приподнял брови.

– Я так думаю, то, что твои маги сделали с Джоном, не коснулось его способностей, – заметил Ник. – Так что можешь поверить хотя бы ему, в своём деле он мастер.

– Да, я пришёл к выводу, что так и есть… – пробормотал Джек. – Ну что же, такой жест доверия заслуживает ответного. Мы поговорим наедине, как ты и хочешь.

Повинуясь взмаху руки, его охрана направилась к выходу с галереи. Наверняка им это нравилось не больше, чем Джону, но не уходить же теперь было совсем.

Ник тем временем едва дождался, пока они окажутся за пределами слышимости, и повернулся к Джеку, взбудоражено сказав:

– Я много думал с того дня, как тебя навестил Джек. И хочу предупредить: то, что ты сейчас услышишь, тебе наверняка ещё никогда слышать не приходилось.

– Мне многое приходилось слышать, Ник, – делано небрежно пожал плечами Джек. – О чём мы сейчас?

Ник искоса посмотрел на Джека и произнёс:

– Я считаю, что комиссия, которая проследит за тем, как обращаются с магами хозяева, хороший шаг. Но – только первый. Мы должны изменить обращение с магами в самой его сути.

– Кажется, такие речи граничат с ересью… – медленно ответил Джек.

Ник хмыкнул:

– Священные книги переписывались бессчётное количество раз. Переживут и ещё один. – Он замялся, словно не решаясь что-то говорить, а потом всё-таки решился: – Всё же то, как ты поступил с Джоном… не заслуживает ни один разумный человек, а мы привыкли, что поступать с магами так или ещё хуже – нормально.

Хорошо, нет, даже прекрасно было, что Ник в этот момент смотрел на Джека, а всех остальных отослал: потому что Джон сам чувствовал, что выпучил глаза так, что потом никак не удалось бы убедить Ника в том, что его стёрли до чистого листа.

Джек тоже смотрел на Ника изумлённо, и  тот истолковал это предсказуемо (и, вполне возможно, верно):

– Да, я понимаю,  что маги виновны перед мирозданием и не заслуживают такого же отношения к себе, как другие люди… но всё-таки они тоже люди.

– Необычная точка зрения, – по-прежнему изумлённо ответил Джек, и Джон попытался прочитать, что он думает: играет или правда удивлён, что кто-то высказывает такие взгляды за пределами его круга? Да, конечно, он говорил примерно то же самое сам; но Джон пока не знал, верить ли, что в глубине души Джек не считает иначе.

– Всё новое сперва необычно, – покачал головой Ник. – Но я рад, что ты не пытаешься сразу кричать, что я сошёл с ума. Это даёт мне надежду, что я ещё сумею обратить тебя в свою веру.

– Что тебе это даст? – спросил Джек. – Наше общество зиждется на труде магов. Не может быть, чтобы все были готовы перевернуть самые устои.

– Возможно, мы только все от этого выиграем, – мягко заметил Ник. – Магия способна на многое даже сейчас. Подумай, сколько она сможет сделать, если не будет скована цепями!

Джек задумчиво кивнул:

– Но… для этого надо переменить мнение всего общества.

– Можно начать с Совета, – предложил Ник. – Изучить то, что на самом деле говорится в священных текстах, подготовить доклад. Все, кто умеет мыслить, должны прислушаться.

Джек посмотрел на него с большим подозрением, и Джон едва не улыбнулся: он ведь слышал сейчас от Ника свои собственные планы. И, вероятно, думал, не прознал ли о них Ник, и не является ли всё это хитрой проверкой.

Может, и так. Джон сам ещё не решил, что Нику нужно. Насколько он знал, Ник не занимался тем, что выявлял возможных смутьянов, но трудно было вообразить и то, что он возьмётся за что-то, что не ведёт к его выгоде.

Хотя, с другой стороны… Джон поймал ещё один нервный взгляд в свою сторону и попытался представить себя на месте мага, всю жизнь скрывавшего, что он маг, и вдруг воочию увидевшего, как мало отделяет его от судьбы, которая якобы постигла его, Джона.

Может быть, старина Ник решил наконец подумать о других, даже если из страха за собственную шкуру.

– Есть только одна услуга, о которой я хотел бы попросить, – сказал Ник, приглядываясь к молчащему Джеку. – Не бойся, я понимаю, что на мои слова ты ответишь не сразу, так что услуга связана не с ними.

– И что это за услуга? – спросил Джек. Играл он или нет, но вёл он себя достаточно естественно, учитывая обстоятельства. Ник вряд ли его в чём-то заподозрил.

Если, конечно, это всё-таки не проверка, и Ник не знал всё заранее…

– Продай мне Джона, – сказал Ник, и упомянутый Джон чуть не выругался. Час от часу не легче. – Я понял, что поспешил с ним расстаться. И готов дать хорошую цену.

– Я только что потратил много усилий, чтобы сделать его таким, каким мне нужно, – нахмурился Джек, и видел бы он со стороны, как естественно у него получилась эта фраза. Может быть, он её репетировал. Может быть.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Ник. – И готов возместить. Возможно, если сумма тебя не устроит, мы договоримся ещё и об обмене.

«Какая заботливость, – язвительность подумал Джон. – Он говорит о благе магов, а потом спокойно отдаёт кого-то в руки человека, который стирает им личность».

– Я подумаю… – протянул Джек. – И о твоих словах тоже. Я их… не ожидал.

– Естественно, – Ник вскочил на ноги. – Тогда не буду тебя больше задерживать. Думаю, твои люди тоже будут рады тебя поскорее увидеть. – Он направился к выходу с галереи, а потом обернулся: – Только имей в виду – если кому-то расскажешь, я буду всё отрицать. И моё слово значит больше твоего, Джек Хоксмур.

– Я понимаю, – спокойно кивнул Джек.

 

На этот раз Джон порадовался тому, что путь между виллами довольно близкий: по дороге Джек несколько раз порывался заговорить и едва себя останавливал, так что чем раньше они бы оказались там, где такие речи были безопасны, тем лучше.

Он вызвал Лукаса, Зед и Тацу, стоило только очутиться на вилле, едва ли не быстрее, чем избавил Джона от ошейника.

– Это правда? – спросил он у Джона, как только пересказал разговор с Ником остальным. – То, что он предлагал, – правда?

– В ошейнике я не мог творить активных заклинаний для проверки, – пожал плечами Джон. – Но ты сам брал с собой кристалл, мутнеющий от лжи, и как, он помутнел?

– Совсем немного, – Джек показал кристалл, слегка наполнившийся молочной взвесью. – Неужели почти во всё, что Ник сказал, он верил?..

– Если ты думаешь, что пора привлекать новых союзников, я бы не стал торопиться, – попытался охладить его пыл Лукас.

– Я бы тоже, – поддержала Зед. – Если Джон говорит, что там такая магия, с которой никто не захочет связываться в здравом уме, нужно быть осторожными. Очень может быть, что он окажется опасен и для нас.

– Хотя если бы он решил применить его, допустим, против собрания охотников, я бы не была против, вероятно… – задумчиво вставила Тацу.

– Тацу! – поражённо посмотрел на неё Джек.

Она пожала плечами:

– Что? Жертвы всё равно будут. А так бы мы избавились от самой обученной части наших противников.

– Он не с них начнёт, – заметил Джон.

– Почему? – спросила Тацу.

– Потому что я знаю Ника, – хмыкнул он. – Он всё равно думает о себе. Он начнёт, например, с Совета. Потому что в начавшемся переполохе так проще будет взять власть.

– Неужто ты думаешь, что все его слова в защиту магов – в конечном счёте для того, чтобы стать главным самому? – с сомнением спросил его Джек.

– Да, – кивнул Джон. – Ник не будет устраивать переворот, который не даст ему позицию силы. Иначе зачем стараться? Ему не так плохо живётся и сейчас. А что, вы тут, радеющие за наше благо, считали, что если вам всё удастся, то вы удовольствуетесь ролью слуг?

– Мы вовсе не о себе думаем, – сощурился Джек. – А о том, что любые люди  – равны.

– Ой ли? – усмехнулся Джон. – Прямо так все и равны? Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не считал, что при самом идеальном исходе, если магов освободят и признают такими же гражданами, как остальных, ты не займёшь никакого поста, скажем, по присмотру за ними, учитывая твои мудрые речи, которые и привели к изменению общества?

Джек Хоксмур… отвёл взгляд и ничего не сказал.

– По-моему, надо нам продолжить дальше уроки боевой магии, – заметил Джон, глядя на Зед.


End file.
